To Come Back
by Ceres-Firedemon
Summary: COMPLETED! Youko Kurama meets a girl that melts his cold heart. She leaves him and comes back during the Dark Tournament. What is her purpose for leaving someone that cares for her? KuramaOC
1. Two Thieves

Ceres: This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. Taka-kun: Good luck! Ceres: Arigatou! Youko: Ceres doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank Kami-sama! Ceres: Shut up or else your part will be a bit painful in the story!  
  
A dark figure hid in the concealing foliage of the trees. It was the thief girl, Kei, who was ranked the second most-wanted thief in all of Makai. King Yama didn't even try punishing her for her crimes because he had another thief to deal with. Youko Kurama. He was ranked the most-wanted thief in all of Makai. This Youko was in the way of her dream, becoming the most honored thief in the thieves' guild. Kei was planning her next illegal act while she was sharpening one of her throwing knives. "What would Youko Kurama steal at a time like this: The Youkai war?"  
  
This was a war between the most powerful youkai and the others. Apparently, some of the most powerful youkai in Makai have decided to band together and take over Makai. Of course, none of the royals joined this group. Every civil youkai, except the young, were to fight in this all-out war. Everybody thought "This is all or nothing". That's the way the stupid and weak youkai thought when the demon world was in a civil war.  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to Kei's mind. It was only logical for Youko Kurama to go after the most powerful and harmful of youkai weaponry. Kei instantly jumped from the tree branch and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading for the place that sheltered the Element Sword. ~*~*  
  
Youko was well hidden in his hiding spot, a dark alleyway in the southern region of Makai. He poked his silver haired head out from the alley, but only just enough so the top of his head and his eyes were visible. He saw a bunch of guards in front of the museum that displayed the Element Sword. He felt a weak spirit energy coming from them. It seems that the royals were expecting Youko to steal the Element Sword at a time like this. He smirked and thought "The royals are becoming soft. It's like they want me to steal that sword. Well, this is an invitation that I'm going to accept with gratitude."  
  
Youko summoned some vines and pierced the hearts of the guards. Luckily, nobody was around to witness this catastrophe. Youko disintegrated the bodies so there would be no evidence. Then, he crept into the museum with the light-footedness of a cat. He killed every guard he came across until he reached his destination, the Element Sword. He used his vines to unlock and open the case, when suddenly. The Element Sword began to float through the air! He felt a great spirit energy coming from behind him. He turned and found that a girl was using black magic to manipulate the sword. She had black hair and fiery red bangs. Her eyes were red-orange, eyes of a fire demon. She wore a torn, halfway tank and black baggy pants. There was a bandage that covered her stomach. Only a little blood stained a part of her ribs. He was stunned when the girl glanced at him. He could not move as the sword floated through the air and into the girl's arms. She winked at him, turned around, and left the building, sword clutched in her hand. When she was at the gates of the museum courtyard, she withdrew her paralization field from the building. She smirked and thought to herself "I've done it! I've beaten Youko Kurama in stealing the most powerful of youkai weaponry. Now I am the most-wanted thief in all of Makai. Now. My life as a true outcast has begun!" ~*~* 


	2. Kidnapped by the Enemy

Ceres: New chapter! Yay! Well. it's pretty much expected since I've written the rough draft of the story already. Taka-kun: Ne. yare yare. Ceres: Hope you guys like my story! Kurama: Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho so do not sue her or this forever ongoing story will never end! Ceres: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Youko sat in a tree, trying to review the events of the previous hour. 'Okay. I tried to steal the Element Sword. I succeeded in getting to the sword but a girl was there. She was using black magic to manipulate the sword into floating through the air and surrendering to her. And. And. She took it before I could! Darn it! How could I let this happen?! I let a peasant girl take my title as the most-wanted thief in all of Makai?!' he thought to himself.  
  
Outraged with disgrace, he slammed his fist into the trunk of the tree. He went back to the museum and found that the authorities had found out about the stolen Element Sword. He saw that the royals had called the reikai tantei and asked them to investigate. He smirked when he saw that the reikai tantei were walking around the building several times with puzzled looks on their faces. 'That girl obviously has good thieving skills' he thought and then paused 'What am I thinking?!'  
  
He turned and fled to the hide out he and Kuronue shared. When he got there, he slammed the door and fumed as he walked towards his room. He didn't even notice Kuronue, who was sitting on the couch. Kuronue stuck his leg out in the area Youko was about to walk on. Youko tripped and Kuronue chuckled. "I can tell that there's something wrong. What happened while you were gone, Youko?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"Nothing." Youko replied as he stood up, fuming even more than he was when he was walking.  
  
"Aw. Come on. I know something's wrong. Tell me."  
  
"Let's just say that my title has been stolen by one of the opposite sex."  
  
"Whew. That must have been harsh, man. So how did this happen?"  
  
"I was about to steal the Element Sword when a girl behind me extended a paralization field around me and the guards. She used black magic manipulate the sword and float through the air towards her. I was stunned as she left the building with the sword. I guess she withdrew her field when she got to the museum's courtyard gate. I only saw her for a few minutes but it was enough time for me to realize that she was a thief. She wore a torn tank that only came down half-way and black baggy pants that ended at the top of her boots. The area of her stomach was wrapped with bandages which were stained with little blood. On her arm was a fire tattoo, it was as if real fire was engulfing her arm. She had long black hair, red bangs, and red-orange eyes that I have only seen in a fire youkai. She probably was born in the ice country and sent out as an outcast of the cold clan."  
  
"You really got a look and see of her huh?" Kuronue asked with a sly grin.  
  
Youko growled and said "Don't make me even angrier than I already am, Kuronue. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room."  
  
Youko stomped off in the direction of his room and slammed the door behind him. Kuronue stared at the door that had just closed for a few minutes. He smiled, stood up, and said "I guess I'll look for the girl."  
  
When Kuronue left the hide out, Youko came out. 'What am I going to do about this girl?' he asked himself. ~*~*  
  
Kei was sitting in a tree and fiddling with one of her throwing daggers. She had already hid the Element Sword in a highly secluded place and sealed it with several seals and illusions that will keep any youkai from realizing that its there. The only way for it to be found is if she withdrew the spells and took out the sword her self or if somebody unlocked her powers with a very rare item. She was about to fall asleep when suddenly, a pair of hands reached from behind her and clasped her mouth shut. She was about to thrust her dagger behind her and stab the youkai that dared to capture her, but it was too late. She had already fainted. ~*~*  
  
Kei woke up in a dark room with bonds around her wrists and ankles. Her mouth was not gagged, which gave her the idea that somebody wanted to talk to her. She tried her best to wrench her ankles out of the ropes but she could not. The bindings were thick vines that were connected to the very floor. She inspected the spot where the vine and the solid concrete met, puzzled. Then she realized that these were Youko's vines. 'Only he can control vines and plants like this.' she thought.  
  
After some time, a couple of tall men came into the room and light spilled into the room, blinding Kei for a few minutes. One of the men wore all white and had silver hair. The other had black hair and a black hat. They stopped right in front of her and whispered something to each other. They were trying to be as quiet as they can but she can still hear them.  
  
"Are you sure this is the girl?" the black adorned demon asked his accomplice.  
  
"Yes, I am sure this is the girl that-"  
  
Kei found this an opportunity to speak so she said "Stole the Element Sword and Youko's title as the most-wanted thief in all of Makai."  
  
She smirked when she saw the startled looks on both of their faces. Kuronue was the first to speak of the captors. "What is your name girl? And what is your reason of stealing my friend's honorable title?"  
  
"My name is Kei, the former second most-wanted thief in all of Makai. You too must be Youko Kurama and one of his accomplices. My reason has a whole story to it, if you would like to hear it."  
  
Kuronue nodded and she went on. "I was born from an ice maiden, yet I was blessed with the power of fire. The people of the ice country, from which I was born, shunned me and threw me off the floating island of the Koorime. I had always embraced the fact that I was an outcast and I wanted to make sure that the people of Koorime would never live to see the light again, to take revenge for their great mistake. I decided to become a thief and disgrace my family name. Over the years, I had developed black magic and great thieving skills. I had always used them to my advantage, always. Just today, my hunger of criminal honor had reached its max. I was desperately planning one of my greatest steals. Then I thought to myself 'What would Youko Kurama do in a time like this, the Youkai War?' And the idea finally came to me. I ran off in search of the Element Sword. I may sound like a wanna-be thief but really I'm a great thief and fighter. I honor those that hold a higher position than I, but only in thievery and in fighting competition."  
  
Kuronue and Youko were surprised that she been planning all this by thinking like Youko. "How dare you?!" Youko yelled and swing his arm as to strike her face.  
  
Kei blocked his swing with her banded forearms and looked up at him for the first time ever since they had walked into the room. He saw that her eyes were on fire with emotion and their gazes were locked on each other. "Don't you get it, Youko? You are my inspiration. Aren't you at least relieved that the person that stole your title was thinking of you the whole time? Personally, I would be honored to give up my title to such a person. Why won't you accept this?" Kei explained.  
  
"Because my title is mine alone. I earned this title my way, not thinking of anybody else. Is that a good enough reason for you, girl?"  
  
"Yes, it is. And, I have a name, and it's Kei." Kei smiled at him but he hesitated to turn away.  
  
'She is such a pretty girl. How could she have gotten the Element Sword before me?' Youko thought to himself as he walked towards the exit of the room.  
  
Youko paused at the door and said "Kuronue, don't just stand there. Get her out of those vines. We're going to talk like civilized demons."  
  
Kuronue untied the vines and helped Kei up. Kuronue led her out of the room and into a nicer looking chamber. It had a table, a few chairs around it, and a couch. Kei's ankles were cramped from being tied together for so long. Kuronue was seated at the table and Youko held the door open. When Kei got out of the dark room where she was being held captive, her ankles gave way and she fell. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain and impact. But she felt neither one. She felt someone's arm draped under her shoulder and she smelled the pleasant scent of roses and flowers. She opened her eyes and found Youko's face a few inches away from hers. He had caught her inches before she hit the floor. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds and Youko helped her up. Youko helped her sit in one of the chairs before he sat in one himself. Kei and Youko sat at opposite ends of the table and Kuronue sat in between them at one of the sides. Youko interrupted the long silence and said "So, Kei. Where did you hide the Element Sword? We did not find you with it so you should have hidden it somewhere."  
  
Kei flinched and thought for a while. She finally spoke up and said "Come to think of it. I forgot where I've hidden the sword. All I remember is stealing it and the next thing I knew, I was in a tree fiddling with one of my throwing daggers." She began to toy with one of her throwing daggers again.  
  
"And I had a weird feeling. Like someone inside me was taking over. But that's crazy, don't you think? I guess I just forgot where I put it." she continued.  
  
Youko was a bit angry but, for some reason, he couldn't stay angry with her. He thought for some time and said "Then, what is done is done. I guess the sword is lost forever. There is no way that we can find it now."  
  
Youko stood up and said something that was directed towards Kuronue "Let Kei stay in the guest room. Maybe, just maybe, she will remember where the sword is. You know what, I'll do it myself. I want you and Shi-san to get ready for our next plan. Kei, come with me."  
  
Kei quickly rotated her ankles so the cramps would go away. When her ankles felt better, she stood up and followed Youko down a corridor. When Youko had led Kei down several halls, he stopped in front of a door and opened it for her. He said "You will be staying here for a while, just to see if you can remember where you hid the Element Sword. If you need anything just call out Shi-san's name, she'll get you anything if you need it."  
  
Kei nodded and walked into the room. There were candles posted in bronze holders on the walls and a small chandelier was hung in the middle of the room. Kei sat on the bed and began to think. "Youko doesn't seem like the cruel type. He's actually quite nice to me. I think that I'm having feelings for him. He's so handsome."  
  
Kei fell asleep on the bed. But before she fell into a dream, to her surprise, she began to wonder of what Youko was doing right now. ~*~* 


	3. A New Plan and A New Relationship

Ceres: Chapter 3: A New Plan and A New Relationship. I know that my recent chapters have been very short so I'm going to make them a bit longer from now on. Kurama, if you please?  
  
Kurama: Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Ceres: Aren't you tired of doing the disclaimer all that time, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Very.  
  
Ceres: Who do you suggest to take your place?  
  
Kurama: *sly smile* Let's make Hiei do it.  
  
Ceres: ^^ Ok!  
  
Hiei: No!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Youko began to walk back to the place he and Kuronue had the talk with Kei. On his way there, he was having thoughts that surprised even him. "Kei. She is so beautiful. And I can feel a great power from her. Am I falling for her? No. I can't let a thief girl capture my heart. But. I still can't harness these feelings I have for her. Even though we have just met. I feel as if I've known her for years. Let's just see what happens in the mean time."  
  
Youko walked further down the hall and found Kuronue and another demon sitting at the table. The demon was a girl and she wore thieves' garb. Her shirt was torn at the sleeves and her pants were baggy, they came down to the top of her boots. She had long red hair that was tied a bit to the left and her hair was draped over her left shoulder. "So, how is the plan going, Shi-san?" Youko asked the girl.  
  
"All is going well, but. we need one more person to keep the plan going. Particularly a fire demon." Shi-san said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Kei is a fire demon." Youko replied.  
  
"Who's Kei?" Shi-san asked Kuronue.  
  
"You don't want to know what she did but she's a guest here now." Kuronue said with a sigh.  
  
"I'll go back later and ask Kei if she'll help us." Youko said.  
  
"Aren't you giving her too much freedom? I mean, what if she really didn't hide the sword and she kills us all with it?"  
  
"She won't do that." Youko said with his back turned.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I know she won't. Let's just say that I have this feeling that she's really telling the truth and she's going through more than she's telling us. We'll wait a week and try to find out anything. If we don't, then she comes with us to Hashime Castle." Youko walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a week of waiting and hanging out together, Youko opened the door to Kei's room and found her asleep. He decided to wake her up and ask her, since the plan was to be carried out tonight. He walked to the side of the bed and saw her peaceful face. The light from the candles gave a nice effect to her beauty. He longed to lean in closer and plant a kiss on Kei's lips, but he could not. His mind was fighting with his heart, telling him that the two could never be together. After all, she was his rival. He merely watched as the candlelight danced and cast shadows on her soft cheek, but only for a few minutes. After a while, he began to shake Kei's shoulders, as an attempt to wake her. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal her bright, fiery eyes. Youko almost melted but he regained his composition and said "We have this plan for tonight. But, we need a fire demon to help us, or else our plan will be ruined. Kei, will you help us?"  
  
"Sure. After all, I have nothing else to do. What's in it for me?" Kei replied groggily.  
  
"I'll forget everything about the Element Sword and you can join our thieves' guild."  
  
"At least I'll have another guild to join. My other clan hated me for being so good."  
  
Youko sat at Kei's side and put a hand on her shoulder. He said "That's how weak demons are. They despise the strong and do their best to beat their limits. Apparently, they think that shunning the stronger ones would make them feel stronger."  
  
Kei looked into Youko's eyes and said "You really think so? Because you were always stronger than me, but I never despised you. Let's say I've admired you from the shadows and I don't regret doing so at all."  
  
Youko was surprised to see affection in Kei's eyes. Then, he relaxed and let his heart take over. He put his hand under Kei's chin and tilted her head towards his, leaning in for a kiss. He closed his eyes and so did Kei. Their lips met, sending electricity through their bodies. Youko withdrew his kiss and said "I thought that I would never say this but, I think I like you, Kei. Will you stay with me forever?"  
  
Kei rested her head on his shoulder, smiling, and said "Only if you will stay with me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Then, I promise, as well."  
  
"Let us seal this promise with a kiss. And then, I will mark you as mine when we get back from the Hashime Castle. It will have to be when we get back because it will make you weary before the plan is carried out. And we do not want that, do we?"  
  
"No, we don't, Youko."  
  
"Let's get ready. Kuronue and Shi-san are starting to become suspicious."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. A Plan Carried Out and A Disappearence

Ceres: Chapter 4 is going to be longer than the other three chapters. Sorry about the short chapters. I'm sorta new at this stuff. I might need some help.  
  
Kurama: It's ok.  
  
Ceres: Arigatou! Now, Hiei, do the disclaimer or I'm not letting you leave.  
  
Hiei: *fuming* Fine, onna! I'll do it only because I want to go back home. Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If she did, I could only pray that I was part of some other anime. *gets hit on the head by Ceres* Ow!  
  
Ceres: You deserved that, youkai! Now, on with chapter 4: A Plan Carried Out and a Disappearence  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuronue and Shi-san were waiting for Youko and Kei at the gate of the hide out. Youko and Kei walked out of the hide out side by side but they looked as if nothing happened. Kei had her shirukens and her throwing daggers strapped to her belt. Shi-san looked at her for the first time and said "So this is Kei." directed at Youko and Kuronue.  
  
Kuronue nodded and Youko said nothing. They began to walk to Hashime Castle, Kuronue and Shi-san were in front of the whispering Youko and Kei. Kei was worried and said in Youko's ear "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Youko smiled at her and replied with a very surprising message. "Don't worry. I'd die before I let something bad happen to you." was his reply.  
  
Kei gave him a smile and looked into the forest. She couldn't tell him the truth, which was a forbidding feeling in her heart, one that felt as if something bad was going to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They four reached the edge of the forest in front of Hashime Castle. They hid in the shadows before Youko gave Shi-san the signal to move in. Shi-san slowly crept towards the gates, unnoticed by the guards. She quickly killed them and Youko, Kuronue, and Kei walked to her side. They all climbed over the gates and easily killed the guards that were assigned to the inner wall of the gate. They ran as fast as they could to the castle entrance. A few archers shot about a dozen arrows at them, leaving Youko with a graze on his left arm. He winced as they closed the doors to the castle shut. Kei ran to his side and said "Youko, are you alright? Let me heal that for you."  
  
Youko gently pushed her hand away and said with one eye closed "I'm alright, Kei. Thanks for your concern, but I'll live."  
  
He straightened and his guard went down for a second, which was his mistake. Kei saw this as an opportunity to heal his graze so she merely touched it with her finger, which was enough to heal the small wound. He looked at her with wide eyes and she winked at him, making him lose a smile. Kuronue and Shi-san looked around a corner and signaled that it was safe to proceed. They ran down several abandoned corridors before they reached a great vault, guarded by two ninja women. One to their right had long brown hair and emotionless, black eyes. She wore a blue Chinese-style formal shirt and black pants. A set of shirukens were strapped to her calf. Another woman to their left had short red hair and lavender eyes. She wore a fighting uniform and thigh-high boots. A long sword was sheathed at her hip. The woman to the right smirked and said "It seems that we have some company, my sister, Kine."  
  
The other girl, now recognized as the sister, Kine, began to unsheathe her sword and said "It seems so, Ohishi."  
  
Youko stepped forward and yelled "Let us pass!"  
  
Kine looked at him with angry eyes and said "We cannot do that. You see, we are the Hashime sisters, the guardians of our family's treasure. It will never be given to anybody outside of our family while the both of us still live. Now, die, thief!"  
  
Kine lunged at him with her sword in an offensive attack. Kei quickly pulled out one of her long daggers, stepped in front of Youko, and blocked the attack for him. Meanwhile, Kuronue and Shi-san began to attack the other sister, Ohishi. Youko was taken back a bit from Kei's protection and said "Kei. You didn't have to do that."  
  
Kei smirked and said "How am I supposed to prove myself worthy of joining you clan?"  
  
Kine interrupted Youko with "By dieing by my sword!"  
  
Youko quickly summoned a deadly plant from the ground before Kine had a chance to attack Kei. The plant wrapped itself around the swordswoman and kept its branches around her. Youko pierced her heart with his rose whip. Kei screamed when she saw that Ohishi threw a shiruken at him. Youko noticed this and moved over, trying to dodge it. But it got his lower right arm, making a gash that almost reached his bone. Kuronue slashed his scythe at Ohishi and killed her while Kei ran towards Youko. She caught him before he fell to the ground and said "Youko! Are you alright? Say something! Youko!"  
  
Youko wanted to respond with all his heart just to reassure her that he was alive but his vision went black and all he could here was the echo of her voice, calling to him and trying to hold back tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Youko woke up back at the hide out in his room with Kei waiting at the side of his bed. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she awaited his return from his dreams. She hadn't noticed he was awake until he reached up to her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She gulped and managed to say "Youko?"  
  
He weakly smiled up at her and said "Yes. I'm alive, Kei. Don't cry. I wouldn't dare die without saying goodbye to you."  
  
She held his hand to her face and half scolded him and half said in worry "Don't you dare say that. You aren't going to die, hear me? I've put some herbs and bandages to your wound. All you need now is some good rest."  
  
Youko remembered about his arm and slowly lifted it, wincing as the pain shot up his arm. She helped him sit up, using his pillows as a support. He tried to move his arm again but the pain was too much this time. His breathing became uneven and his heart began to beat a bit faster. Kei noticed this and swung her arms around his neck. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks and she said "Youko. Please don't move it anymore. It'll only make it hurt even worse."  
  
He slowly let the arm down and she began to comfort him "Shh. It's ok. No more pain. God. Don't die on me, Youko."  
  
Youko placed his good hand on her back and said "Never. I'll never leave without you, Kei."  
  
She stood back, put a finger to his lips, and said "Don't talk anymore. Just. go to sleep, alright?..."  
  
He nodded and he fell asleep immediately. Kei watched him for a few minutes and then got up to leave the room. She turned back to him at the door and said "I'll see you in 15 years, Youko, my love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Youko woke up in his room and tried to move his arm again. This time, no pain shot up his arm and he felt better. 'At least it's healing.' he thought to himself.  
  
He walked out the door and found Kuronue and Shi-san sitting on the couch. They both had confused looks on their faces. When they looked at him, their faces grew pale and they tried to hide their emotions. Youko simply sat in a chair and said "What's wrong?..."  
Kuronue said nothing, he just handed Youko a note with a rose attached to it. Youko unfolded it and read it. It said:  
  
My dear Youko and his friends.  
I am not worthy to join your clan. I was not able to protect Youko from that woman. Therefore, I am out on a search for the Element Sword which I have hidden somewhere. I promise all of you that I will find it and come back. Youko, don't forget me. I will meet you at the Dark Tournament in 15 year's time. There, I will fight and show you that I will be worthy of your clan. I will miss you all, especially you, Youko, my love. I don't mean to break that promise, Youko. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. Everything will be clear when I explain in 15 years. This rose is a sign of my promise. Don't let it die. Keep it safe, Youko, and I'll come back, I swear. Apologies and tears from: Kei  
  
Youko began to shake and a few tears fell from his eyes. He was so overcome with grief but he managed to whisper "Kei. How could you. break your promise?"  
  
Shi-san tried to comfort him and said "Youko. I."  
  
But it was too late. He had already run into his room and slammed the door. Youko threw himself on the bed and wept for his lost love. After a while, his tears stopped flowing and he sat up. He realized that he had thrown the rose on his table earlier. He picked it up and gently stroked the petals of the elegant flower. He placed it in a cup of water on his bedside table and from that day on, he kept the rose from wilting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope that you liked this chapter. Normally, I don't like mushy-gushy-love scenes but I get inspired very strangely. Hard to explain but oh well! These chapters are going to come up fast. 


	5. A New Acquaintance

Ceres: Chapter 5! I'm progressing so well. This is actually easier than I expected. ^^;;  
  
Kurama: I knew you could do it.  
  
Ceres: Aw. Thanks, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: No problem.  
  
Ceres: HIEI! Do the disclaimer please.  
  
Hiei: No way, onna!  
  
Ceres: Fine. I'll just have to think of some way to torture you when the chapter is over.  
  
Hiei: FINE I'LL DO THE STUPID DISCLAIMER! Ceres doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If she did, we would all be in a living hell.  
  
Ceres: So not true you jerk! *hits Hiei on the head and takes away his katana* There. That's what you get! On with Chapter 5: A New Acquaintance  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A year after Kei left, Youko was walking around with the rose tucked behind his ear. He thought many things. 'Kei, when will you come back to me? 15 years is too long. Come back to me now.'  
  
He began to hear footsteps approaching him and felt an unfamiliar aura coming from behind him. He ran and the footsteps got faster, indicating that the chaser was running as well. The hunter shot an arrow at Youko's shoulder and smirked as he saw blood gush out of the wound. Youko fell to the ground, held the rose in his hand, and said his very last word in his life as a demon, "Kei."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
5 years after Youko's unknown death, Kei found the Element Sword but she still didn't think that she was worthy enough to rejoin Youko. She missed him so. But something in her heart was telling her that she can't have "him" find out about her relationship with Youko or else Youko will be hurt because of her. That would hurt her too much. She sat on a cliff over looking a town and watched the sunset. 'If only you were here, Youko, then this moment would be perfect.'  
  
The sun was halfway to finally going to sleep when she felt someone's aura behind her. She turned around and found a boy there. He had light blue hair and green bangs that covered a little of his left, deep blue eye. He wore a blue shirt and dark blue pants. He began to walk towards her and asked "May I join you?"  
  
Kei simply turned back to face the sun and replied with "Do as you wish. I'm not stopping you."  
  
He sat down beside her and lay back in the grass with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and said "Ah. Finally, some free time from Master Rishou."  
  
Kei turned back to look at him and asked "You fight?"  
  
He opened his deep blue eyes and said "Yes. Why?"  
  
"Have you heard of the Dark Tournament that's coming up in 9 years?"  
  
"Yes. I'm part of a team that's competing in that tournament. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
The boy nodded and Kei looked back as the last lights of the sun disappeared in the horizon. "Can I catch your name first?" she asked after the light of day vanished.  
  
"My name is Touya. What about you?"  
  
"I'm Kei."  
  
Touya sat up and placed his hand on her shoulder. He said "Well Kei, nice to meet you."  
  
Kei looked at him and said "You too."  
  
"It's late. Do you have anywhere to stay?"  
  
"I travel a lot but I no longer have any money to stay at an inn."  
  
Touya sat there thinking for a while and said "You can stay with me."  
  
"You'd really do that for me? We just met."  
  
"I'm sure Master Rishou wouldn't mind. We need a substitute on our team anyway."  
  
"How did you know that I'm a fighter?"  
  
"Your sword and those shirukens and throwing daggers that are hidden by your calves."  
  
Kei had forgotten about her weapons and merely stood up. She took one last look at the moon and said "Lead the way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Touya and Kei walked into the apartment that the team shared she saw that there were 5 other members of his team. A man with black hair and black dress stood up and glared at Touya. He said "Another stray, Touya? How many times have I told you."  
  
Touya stepped in front of Kei, which looked as if he was protecting her, and said "She's not like those poor wanderers on the streets, Master. She's a traveling fighter and she wants to join the Dark Tournament. I thought that we might need a substitute."  
  
Rishou motioned for him to move aside so he can have a look at Kei. He began to circle her like a vulture and said "Your name, girl?"  
  
Kei's hand brushed the hilt of the Element Sword and addressed herself "Kei."  
  
Rishou stopped when he noticed her sword and said "This sword, where did you get it?"  
  
"Must all these questions be answered?"  
  
Rishou drew a dagger out of nowhere and pressed it against her neck and growled "Answer!"  
  
Touya took a step forward and held out his hand. "Master Rishou, be reasonable!" he said.  
  
He pushed the blade against her throat, making a slight cut that oozed blood, and said "I am reasonable. Don't you know who this girl is, Touya? She is the thief girl, Kei, the second most-wanted thief in all of Makai. She stole that sword, the Element Sword, 6 years ago."  
  
Touya stared at her in disbelief and said "Is this true?"  
  
Kei flinched a bit and said "Yes. and then again no. Reason number one: my days as a thief are over." she paused thinking 'for now.' and continued "Reason number two: I've paid my debt to Prince Koenma, who allowed me to keep the sword. And reason number three: my past is none of your concern, Rishou."  
  
Rishou withdrew his dagger and stepped away from Kei, disgusted at her. A large man with dark red skin coughed a bit and said "So. is she in?"  
  
Rishou was buried in thought for a while and said "Only if she can defeat Gama."  
  
A man with blue make up all over his body stepped forward and grunted as he looked Kei over. He gave her one last look and said "You won't win."  
  
Kei smirked at his cockiness and said "That's where you're wrong. I'm going to win."  
  
He grunted and Rishou led the team and Kei to an arena located behind the building. "We use this area for practice. Fight here and don't leave any blood or else you are going to clean it up!" he said to the opposing fighters.  
  
Kei jumped onto the round stage and unsheathed her sword. Gama took his spot opposite her and took a defensive stance. Kei began to shift her weight from one foot to another, getting ready to move to either side. She took a few breaths and said "You ready?"  
  
Gama put his hand behind his back, reaching for something and said "As ready as you are."  
  
Rishou signaled for them to begin and Kei disappeared. She used her speed to run behind Gama and she kicked the thing that he was holding out of his grasp. She began to run around Gama in a tight circle, at a speed faster then Mach 2. While she ran, she began to cut him in several places and kick him every chance she got. Touya smiled to himself and thought "She has a good offensive style."  
  
When Kei was satisfied with her work, she stopped running and Gama stood there for a few seconds. After a minute of suspense, Gama grunted and fell to the floor. Rishou hid his true hatred and said "Kei is victorious. She shall now be part of Team Mashoutoukai as a substitute."  
  
Touya, a girl with violet hair, and a boy with red hair all clapped for her. The red skinned man, Bakken, just smirked while Gama struggled to get back up. "It serves him right." he thought.  
  
Kei walked down to Touya and the other clappers and said "Thanks. But I need no praise."  
  
Touya swung his arm around her shoulders and said with a smile "You deserve it. This is Ruka and Jin."  
  
The boy with the red hair smiled and said "Nice to meet ya'. Marvelous ya' were. Definitely!"  
  
It took Kei a while to register his fast talking but she got it after a minute and said "Thanks."  
  
Ruka held out her hand and said "Congratulations for making the team!"  
  
Kei shook it and gave her a warm smile. Touya's eyes brightened up and he said "Come on! Let's celebrate!"  
  
Kei had a look in her eyes and said quietly "There really is no need, Touya. But thanks anyway."  
  
"Nonsense! Come on, Kei! It's on your behalf, you know. I insist!"  
  
"Yes, I know that but. I'm just not used to people celebrating for my successes."  
  
"Come on, Kei!"  
  
"Well. I suppose."  
  
Jin's eyes sparkled and he said "Great!"  
  
On the team's way up back to the apartment, Touya walked along side Kei and whispered to her "Do you mind if we talk later?"  
  
Kei looked at him with suspicious eyes, turned her head, and said "It's alright. I don't mind a bit."  
  
"Thanks, Kei."  
  
When the team arrived at the apartment, they started to celebrate. Touya, Kei, Jin, and Ruka played a few games and drank some beer. Jin seemed to be the one that drank most of the beer. He jugged down his beer and said happily "I won 'gain! Le's play another!"  
  
They all laughed and played again. The party continued until late at night. Everybody except for Touya and Kei were asleep. Kei sat on the roof holding a stick. She concentrated some heat to go to the tip of the stick and watched it as it began to burn. She blew out the flame after a minute and a pencil of ash was left. She used the ash pencil and began to draw an image of Youko on the floor. She thought "Youko. Where are you?... Are you alright?... I need to see you again. I'm sorry I even left but I can't run back now. Just 9 more years left."  
  
Touya walked up the stairs and found Kei drawing an image of a man. "Kei." he asked, trying to get her attention.  
  
Kei looked up and wiped away the ashes with her foot. "Yes, Touya?"  
  
"Are you okay?" he replied as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"Can't you sleep?"  
  
"Not really. So. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
". Your past."  
  
Kei sighed and thought for a while. She closed her eyes and said "6 years ago. I met the man that I thought that was my rival and enemy. He was Youko Kurama, the most wanted demon in all of Makai. I stole something from right under his nose and he wanted revenge on me by kidnapping me. I stayed with him for a week and when we slowly began to be close, he eventually asked me if I would like to join him in one of his steals. We had this plan to raid the Hashime Castle. Youko was hurt and it was all because of me. I left. in search of the Element Sword that I stole before he did and to become stronger, proving that I can become worthy enough to join his clan. I don't know what has happened him in the last 6 years but I hope he is alright. Anyway. Before I left I left a note that said that I promised to meet him at the Dark Tournament, where I will fight and prove that I am worthy to join his clan."  
  
"So that is why you wanted to join the tournament."  
  
"Yes. but now there is a second reason. To find if this sword will really be of some use to me." Kei gestured to the sword sheathed at her hip.  
  
"The man you were drawing. was that Youko?"  
  
"Yes. that was him." Kei said as she began to think of her precious Youko again.  
  
"You miss him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. very much."  
  
"Don't worry, Kei."  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Kei's eyes widened, oblivious to the reason why he was acting this way. With a reassuring smile, he let her go and said "I'll make sure that you aren't lonely. for the next 9 years."  
  
"Thank you, Touya."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's chapter 5! Hope you guys liked it! 


	6. Lost Love Returns

Ceres: Hey! Chapter 6: Lost Love Returns! Oh yea.  
  
A.N.: Kei dresses like a Shinobi but isn't one.  
  
A.N. 2: During the years that Kei and Youko were separated, she met Koenma and she paid her debt for stealing the Element Sword. In this story, thieves can pay debt so they can keep the items they stole. Koenma became friends with Kei when she spent one year as a Reikai Tantei as debt payment.  
  
Ceres: I hope that clears up some stuff in this chapter.  
  
Hiei: Do I have to do the disclaimer again, onna?  
  
Ceres: Fortunately for you, I captured Kuwabara and we'll make him do the disclaimer and torture him while the readers read my story. *waves her hand towards a bound a gagged Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: Mmmph Memph Mouth! *Translation: Let me out!*  
  
Ceres: *confused yet innocent look on her face* What did he say?  
  
Kurama: I have no idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After nine years, Kei had become stronger and so has her friendship with Jin and Touya. The three were like brothers and sister, inseparable. Touya was her protector and Jin was simply comic relief. She had kept these two in her heart but never removed Youko from that special place there. Something inside told her that something had happened to him but the two would be reunited once again.  
  
Now, Team Mashoutoukai was on the ferry to Hanging Neck Isle, anticipating the upcoming dangers and fights. Kei sat on the railing, ignoring Touya's lecture on what would happen if she fell, and thinking about how she would soon be in the arms of her Youko again. When they reached the island, the team went to the hotel to drop off their belongings before they explore the island or check out their opponents. Kei didn't waste time trying to find out who her opponent was. After all, she was only a substitute. She walked around the hotel, desperate to find Youko. She was walking through the lobby when she felt his youki. Kei immediately began to walk towards the power of her lost love and gasped at the site. She saw 5 men and 1 short person that she could not identify as male or female, none of them looked like her Youko. One man had brown eyes and slicked back hair, another had orange hair that came down to cover his forehead, the third had fiery red eyes and spiky, black hair, a man that she recognized as Koenma, prince of the spirit world, and the last man had red hair and beautiful green eyes. Youko's youki came from this young man. Kei denied the possibility that Youko could have died and had been reincarnated into the ningen boy. Before she could flee to her room, the boy noticed her and smiled at her. She blushed as the boy started to walk towards her. Kei tried to move away but she couldn't, soon enough, he had reached her. "Hello!" he said.  
  
Kei thought in her mind "He doesn't recognize me." before saying "H. Hello."  
  
"My name is Kurama. What is yours, may I ask?"  
  
Kei regained her composure and began talking normally and said "You may ask. And my name is Kei."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened a bit and he thought "Kei?! Is it really you?!" He swallowed and said "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too."  
  
Koenma noticed her and walked to Kurama's side. He said "I see that you are well, Kei."  
  
Kei's nervousness disappeared because she was around her old friend. "And you as well, Koenma." she replied.  
  
"I also see that you still have this old sword with you." He gestured towards the Element Sword sheathed at her hip, opposite of the blood red jewel that held the red clothe that wrapped around her hips.  
  
A jewel of the same color was located below Kei's throat, keeping her midnight black cloak around her shoulders. Koenma could have sworn that the jewel had suddenly turned blue, but only for a split second. Little did he know, the jewel reflected her feelings, the blue meant that she was sad inside. He removed this thought from his mind when Kei said "I'll treasure this sword. Without it, I wouldn't have met the one person that I've ever admired."  
  
Kurama became curious and asked "How did you two meet?"  
  
"I am a former thief. I stole this sword and became the most wanted thief in all of Makai. But I yielded that title back to Youko Kurama, the real most wanted thief in all of Makai. I paid my debt to Koenma, who let me keep the sword as a. friendship gift."  
  
Koenma nodded and agreed. Kurama understood, Koenma and Kei were just old friends, and said "I see."  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go. My team are expecting me for a team meeting. We can catch up on a few things later, Koenma." And with that, Kei took her leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei ran up to her room, locked the door, and threw herself on her bed. She stared at the ceiling and thought "Youko. Please don't be dead. I'm sorry I ever left you. I shouldn't have left in the first place."  
  
A few tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped them away, she didn't want anybody to think that she could cry, even if nobody was there to see her tears. She walked to the window, flung it open, and jumped out. Her room was 5 floors from the ground but she still landed on her feet. People that were standing outside stared at her, including Team Urameshi, who was looking for a place to train. Kei had not noticed anybody and ran into the forest, trying to find a place where can safely release her held-back tears. Kurama looked as she fled and thought "Kei. Where are you going and what are you going to do?"  
  
Without thinking, Kurama ran into the forest after her, ignoring his team, who were calling his name. He ran until he found her in a tree, crying and whispering Youko's name in between gasps for breathes. Kurama looked up at her with worried eyes and said "Why are you crying, Kei? You were never the crying type."  
  
Kei looked at him with empty eyes, emotionless eyes and said "How would you know?..."  
  
Kurama realized that he still looked like himself and transformed into Youko. Kei's eyes widened and she stammered "Yo. Youko?!"  
  
He nodded, smiled, and spread his arms, waiting for her embrace. Kei jumped down on her feet and ran towards him. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, weeping for she had finally found her lost love. Youko buried his face in her hair and said "Kei. It's been so long. And I'm sorry."  
  
Kei looked up at him with concerned eyes and said "Why should you be sorry? I'm the one that left you. I wish I never had, Youko."  
  
"Kei. You don't understand."  
  
"What's wrong, Youko?"  
  
Youko tried to find a nice way to say this and said "14 years ago. A year after you left. I was walking around the forest, minding my own business, thinking about you, and holding the rose you left. A. A hunter came and. Killed me. The last thing I said, Kei, was your name, holding the rose that you left with me. I tried my best to stay alive for you but. I failed. I decided to take the rose with me. To the spirit world."  
  
Youko reached into his pocket and took out a rose. Kei stared at it and said "It's the rose I left for you."  
  
Youko nodded and continued with his story. "It died with me, Kei. This is what convinced Koenma to allow me to be reincarnated. in this ningen body. named Kurama. And ever since then. I've been living a childhood that wasn't mine. Waiting to return to Makai and wait for you."  
  
Kei kissed his cheek and said "I'm sorry I left, Youko. I thought you wouldn't like me anymore if you got hurt again because of me. In the years we've been apart. I've been thinking about you and how stupid I was for leaving you. But. I found the Element Sword and I've become stronger. So now, I can prove that I'm worthy to join the clan. I believe that Kuronue heads it now."  
  
Youko put her chin in his hand and said "I don't care about the Element Sword or your strength anymore. All I care about now. is you and my friends."  
  
Kei hugged him more and said "I'm sorry and I forgive you."  
  
Youko closed his eyes, kissed her forehead and said "I'm sorry and I forgive you, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Memories

Ceres: I forgot to un-gag Kuwabara last chapter and I forgot to make him do the disclaimer so I'm going to make him do it this time. Hiei, please un- gag the victim.  
  
Hiei: With pleasure. *yanks off the duct tape that keeps Kuwabara's mouth shut*  
  
Kuwabara: Ow! What was that for, Shorty?!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Do the disclaimer before that onna over there gets mad.  
  
Kuwabara: No way!  
  
Ceres: I'll give you three seconds to do it or else I sic Hiei on you.  
  
Kuwabara: *very fast talking* Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho but she does dream about owning Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Ceres: Good boy. Now on with chapter 7!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two decided to keep their relationship a secret, just until they find the right time to tell their friends. For now, they would act as if they were friends that were reunited after so long, not long lost lovers. They went off to their own businesses after their reunion, not expecting their team's curiosity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kurama got back to the hotel, he found the rest of the team sitting in the couches and talking urgently. Hiei looked up at him as Kurama came in, in ningen form, and said "So. The fox returns."  
  
Kurama simply accepted the insulting nickname and said "Yes. After a bit of training."  
  
"Why disappear without a word, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
It didn't take long for Kurama to make an excuse. He said "I just wanted to train in private. That's all."  
  
Yusuke's left eyebrow shot up as he said "I see."  
  
Kurama managed to fake a yawn and asked if he could go to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei returned to her team's rooms and found everybody sitting on the couches. Touya stood up as she entered and said "Where have you been? We've been worried." with concern in his eyes.  
  
Kei replied "I was training for a while. Since I'm just a substitute, I don't have to fight every day. So I thought that I should train until it is my time to replace someone."  
  
Rishou looked out the window and said "Fine."  
  
Kei closed her eyes for a moment and said "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room to rest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kei was in her room, Touya knocked on her door and asked to come in. Kei sat up on her bed and said "Yeah. You can come in."  
  
Using her black magic, Kei forced the door open, allowing Jin and Touya access. Jin walked in and looked at her with a puzzled look. Kei noticed this and said "What's wrong, Jin?"  
  
"How'd the door open? Touya didn't even touch the knob and the door opened without you having to stand up."  
  
Kei looked up to him and smiled as she said "We've known each other for 9 years and you still haven't found out that I can perform black magic to make inanimate objects move at my will. Honestly Jin, you are just too funny to notice."  
  
Touya and Kei laughed as Jin stared at her, realizing whose fault it was when his clothes began to float in front of his closet a few years ago. And his face grew even paler when he remembered a time when his plate of eggs levitated in front his face. Touya and Kei were snickering at the other side of the table, Kei's left hand under the table as the leant against each other for support. Jin came back from the memories, seeing Kei and Touya laughing just as they were when his eggs began to fly, and said "So it was you two!"  
  
"A bit of a delayed reaction there, Jin. But we're sorry. We were just having a little fun." Kei said after finally ceasing her laughter.  
  
Kei felt better, that's her feeling whenever she's around Touya and Jin. "I owe them a lot." she thought as she and Touya continued to lean on each other, Touya chuckling as his memories revealed many happy moments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Kei went to sleep, wandering through her memories and seeing how her life was like before she arrived at Hanging Neck Isle. Most of the memories were of Touya and Jin but the memories that captured her most were the memories of her and Youko. She had stolen on Youko's side only once, and yet that plan failed, because of her nonexistent attention to her surroundings. But now times have changed. Through her training with Team Mashoutoukai, she has improved in the areas of speed, control, defense, offense, carefulness, and honorable fighting. She fell asleep after her thoughts rang out and told her "I'm going to make Youko proud, even if I am denying that he is Kurama."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama closed the door of his room behind him and sighed. His room had one bed, a desk, a bedside table, a closet, and a speaker box over the door, which announced when matches started. He walked towards his bed, but before he sat down, he took the rose out of his pocket, a precaution so it wouldn't be crushed. He stared at it as his mind flashed visions of the past across his memory's eyes. He closed his eyes and said "Kei."  
  
Five seconds after the sentence ended, Hiei opened the door, without warning and unnoticed, and walked inside. He leaned on the wall near the desk and said "So. The fox has a thing for the thief girl named Kei."  
  
Kurama pulled himself from his trance and glared at Hiei for the first time ever. Hiei was taken aback by his friend's unfamiliar behavior. Kurama realized that he had no reason to be mad at Hiei and said "My business with the people from my past life does not concern you, Hiei. I would very much appreciate it if you would stay out of this."  
  
"Hn." was all Hiei could say with a shrug.  
  
The fire apparition left the room, leaving Kurama to return to his memories. One particular memory made him smile behind his mask of worry and angst.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback.  
Youko and Kuronue had just come back to the hide out from scouting at Hashime Castle. They had to be familiar to the area and the terrain or else the guards would have the home field advantage. Kei was in one of the fields training, attacking several dead trees she had found in the forest, each of them were about 3 to 4 inches thick. She saved her fire attacks for later, afraid that they would burn out her only practice targets. Youko leaned on the wall and watched as she reached for one of her throwing daggers. With one fluid motion of her arm, the dagger flew with such speed that it had pierced the middle of the tree in less than a fraction of a second. Youko walked over to the tree, looked at the opposite side of the area where the dagger first touched, and found that a fifteenth of the dagger was sticking out from behind the dead plant. He turned back to Kei and stared at her. She smirked and said "This is just a shot in the dark but I'm guessing that exactly one fifteenth of my dagger is sticking out of that tree."  
  
Youko nodded, still staring at her. Then he realized that she can control the daggers position after it is thrown by controlling her strength and the ricochet speed of the dagger. That was how good her concentration was, to Youko's surprise.  
  
She closed her eyes, sighed, and sat near a tree, leaning her back on the trunk. Youko walked towards her and sat down beside her, his hand near the stem of a rose that was at the verge of blooming. Youko smiled and carefully cut the stem. He lifted the rose to his nose and smelled it. Kei was busy trying to meditate when he placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Kei."  
  
She opened her eyes and responded with "Hm? What is it, Youko?"  
  
"Come on. Smell this rose. It's near blooming and that's when the flowers around here smell best."  
  
Reluctantly, she took the rose in her hand, gently, and held it up to her nose. She smelled the wonderful scent of the elegant flower and smiled. Youko smiled, finally seeing her relaxing smile. He sat back and rested his eyes for a while, not expecting what was about to come. Kei began to think about how she was always training and never taking enough time to enjoy life and to smell the wonderful flowers. She felt that she had to thank him in some way for helping her realize that there is more to life than winning and fighting for your life. She closed her eyes, deep in thought, and smiled to herself. She took one last smell of the flower and turned to look at Youko. His eyes were closed, he was deep in concentration. She tucked the rose behind his ear and kissed him on the cheek. Youko's eyes snapped open and he turned to her side to find her face just inches from his. She put her mouth near his ear and whispered "Thank you."  
  
He was about to respond but before he could, she stood up and walked back towards the hide out. He removed the rose from behind his ear and held it in his hands. He merely smiled as he thought "I'm never going to understand that girl, am I?"  
  
He himself stood up and walked towards the hide out, rose in hand.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another memory made him laugh out loud, but not loud enough to awaken the now sleeping Team Urameshi. He quickly got ready for bed and slid under the blanket. The funny memory replayed in his mind as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flachback.  
  
Youko was walking down the hall and thinking about the plan that would be carried out soon. He wanted to see Kei in action, while she was on his side and not against him. He didn't notice the girl that he was thinking about peak a glimpse of him from the corner he was about to turn. Kei silently got ready to pounce. When he was about to step around the corner, Kei jumped on him, making him fall with her on top. They landed with an "Oof!" from Youko and a "Gotcha!" from Kei.  
  
Kei looked down at him with a sly smile and Youko looked up at her with a confused look in his eyes. He propped himself up with his elbows and said "Why'd you do that, Kei?"  
  
She smiled and said "You're so serious. I just wanted to see your reaction to my pounce."  
  
"Why you?!"  
  
Kei ran for her life and fled outside. Youko sped up to catch up to her and came up to her side. He jumped at her from the side, causing them both to roll down the hill together. When they stopped, Kei was on top of Youko and his hair had some grass entangled with his long, silver tresses. Youko was laughing for the first time in a long while. Kei put her head on his chest, laughing slightly. When Youko's laughs ended, he said "Let's rest for a while."  
  
Kei held her head up again and said with a sly smile "It's not over yet."  
  
Youko looked at her puzzled and was a bit dazed when she kissed him on his nose. She fled and said "You can't catch me!"  
  
Youko stood back up and called out "Why you little!" 


	8. A Haunting Past and Some Discussions

Ceres: I would like to thank the one person that reviewed so far:  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse! Thanks for the review it really boosted my confidence since I'm new. And I love your story, Yoka Eclipse. It's a really nice x- over of Yu Yu Hakusho and Demon Diary. I love both.  
  
Ceres: Now, Hiei, if you would please make-I mean persuade the guest to do the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: Yeah. KUWABAKA! DO THE DISCLAIMER OR I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR UGLY HEAD OFF!  
  
Kuwabara: I'm am not-  
  
Ceres: Ah ah ah. Be a good boy and we'll let you go soon.  
  
Kuwabara: Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho the only thing she owns that is related to this story is her character, Kei, and the story itself.  
  
Ceres: Good boy. I'm not going to pet you because I might catch your ugliness.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey!  
  
Ceres: On with chapter 8!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei woke up the next day very early in the morning. She quickly dressed into a dark, blood red sleeveless shirt, a rose pattern on her right breast, and black, baggy pants. She wrapped a black cloak around her neck and let a little of her front show from between the folds. Then, she wrapped a rose red scarf around her neck, hiding the messy folds of her cloak. Finally, she took her sword, clasped it onto her belt, and polished the jewel in the hilt. She quickly wrote a note to Touya and Jin that said:  
  
To Touya and Jin.  
I'm going out to train for a while. If you want to train with me, meet me at the practice arenas behind the hotel. I might be bored of the weaklings by the time you guys arrive. From Kei.  
  
Kei silently slid her window open and jumped out, landing on her feet gracefully. She walked towards the fields behind the hotel and found several arenas back there. She closed her eyes and sensed several weak auras around trying to shield themselves. She felt the auras from the back of the second arena so she walked towards them. She stopped a foot from the fearful demons and said calmly "Show yourselves. Don't pretend that you aren't there because I know you are."  
  
Suddenly, three humans appeared. One had messy, light brown hair, another had long brown hair, and the last had black hair and a mustache. The one with the long hair said "Look boys, we have company."  
  
Kei flinched and said "I'm just here to train. Nobody hides themselves unless they have a reason to watch someone or sneak up on someone. So why were you attempting shielding yourselves, ningens?"  
  
"We weren't shielding ourselves. Our master was. He does not want demons to destroy us because he has a proposition for us."  
  
The one with black hair scolded his long haired companion. "We cannot have anybody know. Now shut up and let us leave."  
  
The three walked off and Kei was left with 4 empty arenas to herself. She walked onto one of them and sat in the middle, meditating. She sat there for half an hour straight without any disturbances until she felt a familiar aura to her right. She opened her right eye in annoyance and what she saw made her gasp and open both her eyes wide. She saw a tall man with jet black hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a black suit and a just as dark black tie. He walked towards her with a sly smile. Kei was frozen at the spot she was in. When he reached her, he knelt down beside her, looked her straight in the eye, and said "Well, it's been a long time. Hasn't it, Kei?"  
  
Kei glared at him and said "Sakyo. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was merely taking a walk when I saw your beautiful face, my love."  
  
"Former love would be more the term and I meant why are you here, at the Dark Tournament?"  
  
"I'm hurt. Speaking of why I am here, I have a proposition to fulfill. This concerns the master plan that I thought up when I met you. And lo and behold, I have found you once and for all."  
  
Kei growled at him and said in her threatening tone "I told you, Sakyo, I have no interests in crazy men that plan to mix one kind with the opposing other. You cannot have me."  
  
He hooked his finger under her chin and nudged her face to look up at him. He said "Who's is going to stop me, Kei? I would love to know who you've been with for 16 years."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that if I tell you, you will kill the ones I love?"  
  
"Because you know I can and I will if I have to."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
Sakyo put a sly smile on his face and said "Oh, I dare, my dear Kei."  
  
She pulled her face away but he roughly grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Their eyes locked, Sakyo's crazy blue ones with Kei's fiery red ones. He quickly kissed her and smiled in the kiss as he saw her eyes widen. When he withdrew, she slapped him, but not hard. Her voice reached another level of anger as she said "How dare you?"  
  
"You've forgotten, Kei. I'm a crazy man that won't quit until I have you. If I can't have you, Kei, then no one can."  
  
"You're too late, Sakyo! Now, leave me be for good!"  
  
Kei stood up and left Sakyo, who was still kneeling there with a smile on his face. He thought "I'll have you soon, Kei. Count on it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei ran back to the hotel and jumped to her window sill. She found Touya and Jin in the room, they just started to read the note she found. She smirked and said "It took you a while to find that note."  
  
"We just woke up." Touya replied.  
  
Jin yawned and said "How can ya wake up so early, Kei? The sun started rising just a few minutes ago."  
  
"I'm used to waking up before dawn. You should know. We've known each other for nine years and."  
  
Jin waved his hand up and down and replied "Yeah, yeah. I'm just ignorant. You should know that, Kei. We've known each other for nine years."  
  
Touya and Kei laughed at his repetition of her words. Kei stopped laughing and said "Anyway, there was nobody at the practice arenas so I took a walk. And then I go even more bored and came back for some breakfast."  
  
Touya led her out of her room and said "They brought up a plate of eggs and bacon for each of us. Have your plate."  
  
Touya handed each Jin and Kei a plate before taking his and sitting down at a table with them. Kei smirked and put her hand under the table. Touya realized what she was doing and smirked. Suddenly, Jin's plate began to float in front of his face. Touya and Kei her trying their best to keep from laughing out loud but failed when Jin looked at them with serious eyes, arms crossed, and said "Very funny, guys. I would like to eat with my food as close to the ground as it can be, please."  
  
A burst of laughter came from Kei and Touya before she let the food down. Jin glared at them and then began to laugh himself. Together, the group of friends laughed as their memories began to replay themselves in real life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama walked out of the hotel and towards the forest. He just wanted some time alone, some time to reflect on the past. He sat under a tree, caressing the rose that he had receives many years ago. He closed his eyes and racked his mind for more memories of himself and Kei. The only memory that came to mind was the time that he had read the letter that Kei gave him. The exact words echoed in his mind. His eyes flew open when the part that said "I don't want you getting hurt because of me. Everything will be clear when I explain in 15 years." came to mind.  
  
He needed to talk to Kei and ask her what she meant by that. He stood up and sighed, trying to feel her youki and spirit. He found her and began to walk towards the hotel. He used the elevator to reach the fifth floor and walked towards the group of rooms that situated Team Mashoutoukai. Kurama reached her room and took a deep breath. He raised his fist and was about to knock on the door when Kei opened the door, followed by Touya and Jin, both boys were laughing. Kei stood there smiling and said "Hey, Kurama. Come on in."  
  
Kurama stepped inside and said "Thank you very much, Kei."  
  
Kei closed the door, stood at his side, and said "The one laughing is Touya and the one laughing even more is Jin. Guys, this is Kurama."  
  
Kurama nodded and said "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Jin offered him a seat and said "Pleased to meet ya too."  
  
Kurama shook his head and said "No, thank you. I have something I have to discuss with Kei."  
  
Kei looked at him with a puzzled look and said "Sorry, guys. This won't take long though. Kurama, follow me.  
  
Kei lead Kurama to her room and closed the door. She stopped and opened the door again and said "No eavesdropping! That means you, Jin!"  
  
She heard Touya snicker and Jin say "Aww. Always ruining my fun."  
  
She sighed and walked back into her room. She closed the door behind her and found Kurama had returned to his Youko form. She smiled, walked up to him, and kissed him. She looked into his eyes and found confusion. She said "What's wrong, Youko?"  
  
He sat down on her bed and offered her a seat beside him. Absent- mindedly, she sat down at his side and looked at him worry in her eyes. He said "Do you remember the note you left when you fled 15 years ago?"  
  
Kei nodded and he continued. "I remember every word and the part that said 'I don't want you getting hurt because of me.' came to mind this morning. I wanted to talk to you because you said that you would explain everything to me."  
  
Kei looked at him and said "Of course. A year before I met you, my 5th year of thievery, I met a man named Sakyo. He was kind and gentle around me, but when we were apart, he was evil and used people to do his dirty work. A few months after we first met, he got the idea of destroying the barrier between worlds and flood Ningenkai with demons of every kind and power. I left him and he found me days after. He told me that he loved me and I fled. I never wanted to see him again. Every other month he found me, trying to get me to love him. I told him that I wasn't interested in crazy men that planned to destroy the opposite kind but he wouldn't yield. A month before I met you, he stopped chasing me. I think he was finding some time before he takes me. I don't want you to get hurt because of his hunger for me."  
  
Youko pulled her closer to him and held her close. He said "Don't worry, Kei. I love you and nothing is going to change that. He could see us right now for all I care. And I would still be able to defend you and me."  
  
Kei looked up at him with sad eyes and said "He'll kill you just to get to me. I don't want you to die. a second time. And if you do die. I'm going to die with you."  
  
Youko looked into her eyes and said "Don't die with me, Kei. I want you to enjoy your life."  
  
"How can I enjoy it without you, my love?"  
  
Youko enveloped her in a tight embrace and said "I don't know. But I do know that my after life in spirit world won't be enjoyable without you."  
  
The two kissed and left the room together after Youko returned to his Kurama form. Jin was chewing some bacon that stuck out of his mouth and wriggled to his chewing. Kei saw this, ran back into her room to fetch her camera, came back, and took a picture of Jin. Jin growled, swallowed his bacon, and began to chase Kei around the apartment. Touya laughed and Kurama chuckled, watching Kei being chased. Jin was screaming "Gimme that cam'ra! Give it t'me! I swear I'll burn it, Kei, I swear!"  
  
Kei was running, laughing, and saying "Na na na na na!!!" at the same time.  
  
Jin jumped on her back and smiled as she fell because of the momentum of his weight. She held the camera in front of her and was screaming "Jin! I need air! I can't breathe! You're so heavy! Jin! Get off!"  
  
Jin smiled like a cat that had just captured a mouse and said "Then gimme that cam'ra!"  
  
Kei smirked and said "Sure. In a million years!"  
  
She threw it behind her, over Jin's head, and straight at Kurama. Kurama caught the camera and looked up to see Jin charging at him, Kei standing up behind Jin. Kurama smirked and threw it back to Kei. Kei caught it before Jin could use his powers to catch it. She ran into her room and hid the camera. When she walked out, Jin had a murderous look on his face. "Where is that cam'ra, Kei? Give it ta me!"  
  
Kei smirked and said "No way!"  
  
Jin jumped on her and wrestled with her until he was caught in a death grip with Kei. She held his arms behind his back and kept him down with a knee on his spine. He whined and said "Ow, Kei! That hurts!"  
  
Kei smirked evilly and replied with "Whoever said that it wouldn't?"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Say 'Uncle!'"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Ow! Uncle! Now would you please get off me!"  
  
"Heh. Fine."  
  
Kei released him from her grip and stood up, holding a hand out for Jin. Jin took her hand and she hoisted him up. He wore a pout that made Kei quit every time he used it. She sighed and said "Fine. I won't develop it and blackmail you with it. Not unless it is truly necessary."  
  
Jin's expression brightened, this always made Kei feel a little bit happy, since the one that she always looked to as a brother was happy. Jin sat down on the floor like a little puppy that had just had a treat. Kei ruffled his hair before sitting down and saying "You are so out of hand sometimes."  
  
Jin pouted again and said "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kei smiled a bit and said "Just like a child."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh, come on, little brother, that's how you always act."  
  
"Did you just call me little brother? I'm not even related to you."  
  
"You sure do act like a little brother to me."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Kurama sat beside Kei and stroked her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Touya smiled a bit. "So she's finally found him." he thought while looking at the couple, "A good man. for my little sister. I'll talk to her later and discuss some things."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey that's chapter 8. Hoped you guys liked it.  
  
Hiei: It was horrific.  
  
Ceres: Yes. I know. I don't like mushy scenes either but that's the way I was inspired.  
  
Kurama: I guess that's understandable. 


	9. Two Brothers, One Troubled Sister

Ceres: I thank Black-Fire Eclipse for her second review. Good luck with Yoka Eclipse! Anyway, I have a new disclaimer announcer since we're all tired of Kuwabaka. I admit, I'm starting to get really annoyed having him around. *sigh* Hiei, if you don't mind, bring in the next victim-I mean guest.  
  
Hiei: *drags in a gagged and tied up Shishi Wakamaru and stops at Ceres' side* When can I leave?  
  
Ceres: *sigh* Now, if you want. But before you go, bring this to Kuwabara. *hands Hiei a package*  
  
Hiei: What is it?  
  
Ceres: A bomb.  
  
Hiei: *sweatdrop* Okay, bye. *leaves*  
  
Ceres: Do the disclaimer, Shishi, or you'll never leave. *un-gags Shishi*  
  
Shishi: Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue her or else she'll keep me here.  
  
Ceres: *re-gags Shishi* Okay that's enough, Shishi. Now, on with chapter 9.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Kurama left so he wouldn't worry his team mates and Kei went to her room. She sighed as she took out something that brought beautiful memories back. It was a necklace that she managed to steal from Youko's secret stash of treasure. It was beautifully wrought white gold with a pendant of a rose bud from a bird's eye view. In the center of the bud was an emerald as green as Kurama's eyes. It reminded her of Youko and how he used his Rose Whip when she saw him train in the forest. When he caught her, he would always ask her if she needed anything, loving concern in his beautiful, golden eyes.  
  
Someone knocked on her door and she quickly put the necklace away. Kei opened the door to reveal Touya. "May I speak with you, Kei?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Come in."  
  
"Thanks." was all he said when he took a seat on her bed.  
  
Kei sat down beside him and looked at him with a worried face. He had a serious expression on his face. Usually, when he was around her, he would be happy and free-spirited. "So. You found Youko, didn't you, Kei?"  
  
"Yes, I've found him at long last."  
  
Touya put his arms around her neck and hugged her briefly. He said "It's very good to know that my little sister isn't lonely anymore. I love you as if we were really related, Kei. Don't feel lonely anymore. You have the one you love and we have each other forever more."  
  
Kei hugged him as well and cried, overjoyed by his words. She said "Thank you, onii-san. I love you, Touya. Don't you ever leave me."  
  
"I won't, nee-chan. We may be complete opposites when it comes to our kind but we are exactly alike when it comes to who we are. That is my bond with you. Thus, I can never leave you."  
  
"Thank you, onii-san."  
  
"No, I thank you, nee-chan, for teaching me how living is supposed to be like."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Team Mashoutoukai was going to fight their first match. They were going to fight against Team Uraotogi. Unbeknownst to Kei, a treasured old friend was watching her.  
  
Despite the fact that Kei was a substitute and nobody on the team was injured or sick, Rishou still made Kei come with them to the arena. Using her black magic, Kei allowed herself to sit while floating in the air, instead of standing up and having her muscles cramp up from standing too much. Jin floated in the air beside her and Touya stood on her other side, his face stained with anxiety. Kei noticed this and said "Don't worry too much, onii-san. I know you can get through this without any problem at all."  
  
Touya smiled at her and murmured his thanks. He tensed up again when the opposing team entered the arena. Kei dropped herself from the air when she saw someone that she hadn't seen in centuries, making Jin chuckle a bit and Touya to kneel down and ask her if she was alright. She stared at only one person, Karasu. Karasu was her only older brother. The two siblings were seperated centuries ago. Apparently, he noticed her and stared at her as well. "Karasu." she murmured under her breath.  
  
He stared at her and murmured her name under his breath. Kei promised to herself that she would talk to him soon and began to watch the fight between Touya and Makintaro. She worried about her 'big brother' the whole time through. Touya fought hard and was injured but he still pulled through and won the match. He jumped from the fighting ring with a crushed left arm and a bruised right leg. Kei ran to him and caught him before he hit the ground. "Are you alright, Touya?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his head and she hoisted him up so his weight leaned on Kei's shoulders. Jin was going to go with them to the hotel but Kei told him to stay. "You still have to fight!" she said, "Win this one for Touya, would you? And do me a favor, Jin?"  
  
"Sure anything." he replied.  
  
"There is a man in the crowds. He is wearing all black attire and a mask. He has jet black hair and black eyes. He is my brother. Tell him to meet me in one of the ball rooms after this fight is over."  
  
Jin nodded and Kei got Rishou's approval to take Touya to get his wounds treated. On her way up to the hotel, Kei heard Touya mumble "I can't die. I need to protect Kei. Can't. die. yet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei brought Touya up to his room and cleaned his wounds as he breathed heavily. He was sweating, trying to fight off the pain. She was about to wrap the wounds with linen when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to reveal Kurama. Kei was a bit surprised and said "Why, Kurama. What a surprise."  
  
Kurama had a serious look on his face and he said "I saw you leave the arena with Touya and I saw his injuries. Let me help you, I brought several healing herbs with me."  
  
Kei threw her arms around his neck and said "Oh, thank you, Kurama! Touya is just like a brother to me. I won't let him die."  
  
"You're welcome, Kei. Now, where are his wounds?"  
  
"His left arm is crushed and his right leg is bruised all over. He's sweating and breathing heavily from the pain."  
  
Kurama took several herbs from a pouch at his waist and crushed them in a small bowl. He mixed it with some water, creating a potion that will help Touya's wounds. He slowly poured the concoction down Touya's throat and in a matter of minutes, Touya's sweating stopped and his breathing returned to it's normal rate. Kei kissed her 'older brother's' forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Come, we should let him have his rest. He deserves it."  
  
Kei nodded, took his hand, and they both walked out of the room and into Kei's. Youko was a bit rained for his team fought before Kei's and he had some injuries. "Thank Kami-sama that they aren't serious!" Kei thought as he transformed into the person she loved most.  
  
Kei sighed with regret and said "Not now, Youko. I have some things I need to discuss with my older brother."  
  
Youko looked at her with a confused expression and said "You have a brother? How is it that I've never met him?"  
  
"We were both separated centuries ago when some man named Toguro took him away because of his fighting abilities. We never had any means of communication and we never saw each other until an hour ago, when I was out near the arena. I need to speak with him. I hope you understand. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. but he's the only one I've got."  
  
Youko hugged her and said "I understand. I'll talk to you later, okay? I need to meet up with Hiei and the others."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei immediately went to the ballroom, she was perfectly sure that Karasu would be there. Kei didn't search long, she found it on the third level. He had his back towards her and didn't notice her arrival. Tears brimmed at the sides of Kei's eyes when she ran towards him, wrapped her arms around her waist, and buried her face in his back. "Onii-san." she whispered to him.  
  
Karasu turned around and found his little sister hugging him tightly. "Kei, I've finally found you after all these years. You've certainly grown."  
  
"She looked up at him and said "I'll have to say the same about you. I've missed you so much. How have you been?"  
  
"Can we talk somewhere private?"  
  
"Sure." she said, obviously confused.  
  
The two of them went to the forest so no one would overhear their conversation. Karasu took off his mask and looked down at his beloved little sister, sorrow was noticeable in his dark eyes. "I'm sorry. but I won't be here much longer, Kei."  
  
Kei looked at him, more confusion was clouding her mind. "What. are you talking about?... What do you mean?"  
  
Karasu hugged her briefly and said "I'm but a slave for Toguro, the man that separated us. I fight for him. If I lose a match and live, he'll surely kill me. I have a schedule for all my future battles. The one that interests me most. is one named Kurama-"  
  
Karasu was cut off by Kei when she said "Kurama. is the one I love, onii-san. In the centuries that we were apart, I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me."  
  
"Good. I would be better off him killing me than Toguro."  
  
"No, onii-san! You can't die on me now! You just can't!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kei. I have no choice. Listen. Toguro has his eyes on some ningen boy named Yusuke Urameshi. Help him in some way kill Toguro after I've died. I love you, nee-chan, and nothing is going to change that."  
  
Karasu kissed her cheek and hugged her. Kei buried her face in his arm and cried her heart out. With a heavy heart, Karasu left her and went back to the hotel. One last tear dropped to the ground before Kei walked back to the hotel herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: That was unexpectedly angsty. Oh well. I just felt a little sad while I was writing this but it'll clear a few things up for the future. Hm. I wonder where Kurama went.  
  
Kurama: Oh. Sorry. I had something I had to discuss with Koenma. *sees Shishi tied up on the floor* What is he doing here?!  
  
Ceres: Oh. I got bored of making Kuwabara do the disclaimer. I asked Hiei to retrieve someone new and he came back with Shishi. Oh. and Hiei left before the chapter started.  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop* Okay. ~She is awfully calm at the moment. I wonder what happened.~ 


	10. Enraged Little Sister

Ceres: Finally! Double digits in my fanfiction! Yay!  
  
Kurama: Congratulations!  
  
Ceres: Arigatou! And to express my happiness, I shall un-gag and untie Shishi and let him go.  
  
Shishi: *screams a muffled yay*  
  
Ceres: After he's done with the disclaimer! ^^  
  
Shishi: *groans*  
  
Ceres: Aw. Come on, Shishi. The disclaimer is your ticket to freedom. Think about it that way. *un-gags Shishi* I'll just keep you tied while your doing it to make sure you don't run away. ^^  
  
Shishi: Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, she does in her dreams, though. Now can I go?!  
  
Ceres: *unties Shishi* Yeah, you can go now. But before you go, give this to Kuwabara. *hands him a package*  
  
Shishi: What is it?  
  
Ceres: Another bomb.  
  
Shishi and Kurama: O.O;;;  
  
Ceres: On with chapter 10!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei sat on her bed and was deep in thought. She knew Karasu's team consisted of the Toguro brothers, a man named Bui, her brother, and Sakyo. Something told her that Sakyo's plan has something to do with the Tournament. Then it hit her. Sakyo doesn't go to Tournaments like these unless he had made a bet. He was always a man that didn't go without his bets and antes. And Koenma, what was he doing here? He is supposed to be in Spirit World doing his "paper work". Unless. Of course. Sakyo had made a bet to Koenma. And to have a bet with a powerful man like Koenma is to bet your "life". Sakyo's plan flowed through her mind like water. It was all making sense now. She had to talk to Sakyo. Luckily, she knew he had an office somewhere on the top floor of the hotel, where the Tournament Committee and their guests stayed. Kei hurried to the top floor so she can talk with a man she never thought she would ever talk to willingly, Sakyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakyo was watching a screen that showed the fights that were going on currently when he heard a knock from his door. "Come in." he said, not wanting to move from his current position.  
  
The knob turned and the door was opened slowly. 'It must be Toguro.' Sakyo thought.  
  
To his surprise, Toguro was not the one at the door, but Kei, the one he loved. Her eyes were covered by her bangs and her arms her hanging by her sides, fists clenched. Sakyo smiled and said "Why, Kei, how nice of you to come. To what do I owe this little visit?"  
  
Slowly, she walked to the middle of the room and stopped 3 feet in front of his desk. She said "What happened to you, Sakyo? What happened to the kind, warm-hearted Sakyo I fell in love with 20 years ago? Ever since your 'master plan' came to the surface, I've been afraid of you. You changed after that day. I didn't like it. You were so obsessed that you nearly forgot about me. By the time you realized how much you loved me, I was too scared to go back to you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kei, but I can't answer that at the moment."  
  
"Then tell me about this plan of yours. And why have you bet your life with Prince Koenma? Tell me."  
  
"I knew you would find out sooner or later. The bet was this: if Team Toguro wins the Tournament, Prince Koenma would lay off my back but if Team Urameshi wins the Tournament, I have to commit suicide. This will help me with my plan if I win the bet, you see?"  
  
"Then what does all this have to do with my older brother? You tell me that! I want to know!"  
  
"Your older brother?"  
  
"Karasu. I believe that he is part of 'your' team. He has told me that if he loses in one of his battles, Toguro will kill him. What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"This has nothing to do with me."  
  
"You're lying between your teeth, Sakyo."  
  
"No I am not, my dear. This sort of thing requires a talk with Toguro, not me."  
  
"That's all I wanted to hear. I'm leaving."  
  
"Aw. No goodbye kiss or something along the lines of "Goodbye, dear Sakyo"?  
  
"Keep dreaming, kisama."  
  
Kei left the room that held a devastated Sakyo and a flickering screen which had been damaged when a fireball accidentally hit the camera connected to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: I know. This was a short chapter but that's all that the rough draft has. My updating may be a bit slow for now on because I have a lot of other fanfictions to draft. Don't worry I have a one-shot Rurouni Kenshin fanfic coming up soon! It's a CYOA! My first ever! Au revoir, mon amie! 


	11. Pain and Envy

Ceres: Cool! I got to chapter 11! Anyway... I made a mistake in the last chapter... I am not making a one-shot "Rurouni Kenshin" CYOA... I'm making a Yu Yu Hakusho CYOA. It so happens that I was thinking about Rurouni Kenshin at the moment I was writing that. So... Now that's cleared up... I have a new disclaimer person! Kurama, if you would.  
  
Kurama: *nods and drags out a knocked out Botan* I'm so sorry Botan please don't hit me over the head with that bat... ;_; She made me do it! *points at Ceres*  
  
Botan: Mphow mare moo! *Translation: How dare you!*  
  
Ceres: What was that I didn't really understand... ~I am so cruel... Oh well!~ Kurama, would you please un-gag her so we can talk.  
  
Kurama: *un-gags Botan*  
  
Botan: How dare you?!?!  
  
Ceres: Just do the disclaimer and I'll let you go...  
  
Botan: Ceres doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, *lowers voice* thank Kami-sama... *she is untied and she leaves, fuming* Good for nothing authoress...  
  
Ceres: I heard that now leave before I change my mind.  
  
Kurama: Can I go? Please.  
  
Ceres: No. You're one of the main characters. Sorry, Kurama. Now on with chapter 11!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei wanted to kill Toguro with all her heart. She hoped that he would go to Limbo when he died. Kami-sama curse him to hell! Kei hated Toguro for taking her brother away from her. He was the only one she had. Her mother and father died trying to protect them when they were still young. She loved her older brother with all her heart, and now, when they were just reunited, he has to die, right in front of her eyes, by the one she loved! It was a total outrage! How can Toguro do such a thing, separate two family members that had nothing else except for each other?!  
  
Kei punched the wall in frustration, leaving a large indent on the spot she had punched. "Toguro! How dare you ruin my life?!" she yelled in anger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Toguro turned around. He could have sworn that someone called his name. Was it Sakyo? Nah, it couldn't be. Who could be calling his name at a time like this?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei was breathing heavily after pulverizing the wall with her fist. "How *punch* dare *punch* he?! *fire engulfed punch*"  
  
Kei began to punch the wall again and again unil someone put their hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breathe and said "Nandayo?!" in a very annoyed tone. (A.N.: Nandayo means "What do you want?")  
  
The man put his mouth near her ear and said "I just want to spend some time with you."  
  
Kei realized that it was Kurama and relaxed. Kei stood at his side, his arm around her waist, and they walked towards the forest. They reached a full-grown sakura tree where they sat at the base of the trunk. Kei rested her head in his shoulder and her wrapped his arms around her. "Now tell me, what's wrong?" he said in a soft voice.  
  
Kei began to cry and she said "It's Toguro... He's ruining my life... He's going to kill Karasu no matter what and he's taken Sakyo as well... I still care about Sakyo but this Sakyo is not 'my' Sakyo... I hate him... I hate Toguro..."  
  
Kurama put his finger under her chin and nudged her face up, causing her to look into his deep, green eyes. He kissed her and said "It's alright... I'm here..."  
  
Kei wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up so she was sitting on his lap. She buried her face in his neck and cried. The pain hurt her... More than it hurt to be injured... She envied Touya, he had it going better than she.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: Short chapter... Sorry... But I'm a bit short on ideas at the moment... I have another Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction coming up as soon as I'm done typing this, along with a Demon Diary one! I'm on a roll!  
  
Kurama: Good, now can I go?  
  
Ceres: Sure...  
  
Kurama Yes!  
  
Ceres: As soon as this story is over, then you can go! ^^  
  
Kurama: Awww... 


	12. Authoress' Note! Please Read!

ATTENTION: I will not be updating for a week because of a weekend away from my laptop and a  
  
week of boring, old school.   
  
Ceres: Oh, woe is me!  
  
Yusuke: Shaddap!  
  
Ceres: You shut up! You're not even in this story. What are you doing here in the first   
  
place?!  
  
Yusuke: I was bored so I followed Kurama here.  
  
Kurama: I didn't know he was following me, I swear!  
  
Ceres: Fine. Just shut up and be quiet, Yusuke. You can drag Kuwabara here and beat him up   
  
if your bored. At least it's some form of entertainment.  
  
Yusuke: Cool. *drags Kuwabara in* You're an idiot.  
  
Kuwabara: *jumps up* I am not!  
  
Yusuke: Yes, you are! *starts beating him up*  
  
Ceres: *gets popcorn* Want some, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Sure, thanks. *munches on popcorn*  
  
Ceres: *gets hit by a stray punch that was meant for Kuwabara* What the hell was that for,   
  
Yusuke?!  
  
Yusuke: Sorry. 


	13. The Battles Begin

Ceres: Finally, a new chapter. Sorry, guys, for keeping you waiting... Had a little case of writer's block... I swear, someone has to find a cure for that. -.- Kurama, would you please do the disclaimer...  
  
Kurama: Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi is the respectful owner of that anime.  
  
Ceres: Thank you, Kurama... Oh, and by the way, there will be a little time gap at the start of the chapter so we'll be jumping right to Kurama's and Karasu's fight. Sorry, couldn't think of anything to go before that... ^^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been a long week since Kei talked with Sakyo and now she has deal with something else today, her brother's death. Yes, it's the finals, Team Toguro against Team Urameshi. It was very fortunate that Touya healed fast. Otherwise, Kei would have fought against Kurama, which would put a lot of emotional stress on her. She held her word of helping Yusuke in some way to defeat Toguro. She had been meeting him in the forest in disguise, dressed as some pitiful demon that is bloodthirsty for his death, and having fights with him. When the battle would end, she would always be on the floor, pretending to be dead. But, she would always come back with a new disguise, asking Yusuke for a fight. Now was the time where she would test his skills. If he did not defeat Toguro, she would, even if it meant giving her life for it. It was his fault that she and Karasu were separated, and for that, he deserves to die.  
  
Kei was getting ready for the final battles. She wore a blood red, sleeveless shirt and black pants. Her belt had the same blood red jewel as when she met Koenma a week and a half before. On top of all that, she put on a midnight black cloak that had a hood that would hide her face.  
  
Kei walked down to the locker room that was for Team Urameshi. She opened the door a crack and said in a voice that was not hers "May I speak with Yusuke Urameshi of Team Urameshi?" (A.N.: I know that sounded corny...)  
  
Yusuke's left eyebrow shot up in suspicion but he went outside anyway. He took one look at the stranger and said "Look, it's the finals and I have no time to battle one of you goons."  
  
Kei said "I know that and now it's time for you to know the truth, Yusuke. You see, all those thugs that wanted to battle you in the forest were all one person, me. My brother is Karasu of Team Toguro—"  
  
Yusuke heard a name of his enemy and said "What? You're allies with them? I should have known...those dirty, rotten cheaters!"  
  
Kei took that insult a little too seriously and yelled "My brother is not a cheater, you dimwit of a Spirit Detective! How dare you insult my big brother that way? I haven't even finished. It is wise not to judge before you've seen the truth, Yusuke Urameshi! Now listen or I will be forced to take you're place and kill that cursed Toguro with my own bare hands!"  
  
Yusuke shut up and Kei continued, she had lost most of her patience on that one insult. "My brother and I were separated because of Toguro. Now, he is but a slave for him, fighting battles and forced to help Toguro until he gets to the finals. Whether they win or not, Toguro will still kill my brother eventually. My brother would rather fight Kurama and die than be killed by that heartless monstrosity. That is why I need you to kill Toguro and let Kurama kill my brother..."  
  
Yusuke folded his arms in front of his chest and huffed "How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
Kei put back her hood and Yusuke recognized her immediately. "Oh my god! You're Kurama's girl!"  
  
Kei growled and said "Yes, but I prefer to be called Kei. Now, with all those fights in the forests, you have begun to improve greatly. It was my brother's wish that help as much as I can for you to defeat Toguro, and I do not expect to fail him now. Yusuke, you must defeat Toguro, not for my brother's sake, but for Genkai's as well..."  
  
Yusuke looked at her in disbelief and babbled "H-how did y-you know a- about Ge-genkai?"  
  
"I saw her die... It was very tragic... to see another killed by the hand of Toguro... I knew her as well, Yusuke... She was... She was my mentor as well... when I was very young... To know that she died without her only female student at her side is very heartbreaking... She treated me like a daughter and I treated her like my mother... But alas, I did not say goodbye..."  
  
"Why not? You were there weren't you?"  
  
"Yusuke, sometimes it hurts too much in the future to say goodbye in the past... I couldn't say goodbye because I know that we will meet again... Even though I will go to the Netherworld and she will go to Reikai, she will be waiting for me at the gates of Koenma's castle and welcome me to my new lifetime..."  
  
Yusuke was silent, understanding her wise words. "Well, I'll see you later, Kei."  
  
Kei nodded and he walked back in the locker room. She heard the other team mates ask why he was being so quiet and to her dismay, he told them everything. She knew they would come out to ask questions and fled, but before she could, someone grabbed her hand and stopped her from leaving. She looked up and saw Kurama. "Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to the special guest box up at the top of the stadium. There's something I need to talk to Sakyo about."  
  
He let go, expecting her to run down the hall but she didn't. She kissed him and said "Good luck, Youko. I won't be gone too long. I'll be back when your fight is up, when I can say goodbye to my big brother..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei ran up all the stairs, ignoring all the passerby yelling at her for pushing them out of her way. When she reached the box-like room, she knocked on the door and demanded to speak with Sakyo. She knew he was in there and she had to speak to him. He walked out with a smug look on his face and said "My dear Kei, how nice it is to see you."  
  
Kei rolled her eyes and said "I'm sorry, Sakyo, but we have no time for dramatics. I know what you're up to. If you lose the bet, you're going to demolish the stadium, killing everyone in it. Why, Sakyo?"  
  
"It's the only way for me to die and kill my surviving team mates at the same time. The winning team will find they're way out, I promise you."  
  
"But what about me, Sakyo? I don't expect to die in a crumbling stadium when I expect to die honorably in a battle against a strong opponent."  
  
He pulled her closer to him and said "You're coming with me, Kei. In life or death, you're still mine."  
  
She growled and pulled away. "Wrong. I 'was' yours, Sakyo. Now, it's over. I know the old Sakyo is in there somewhere, but I'm too late. He's gone. Now, I can't forgive him for leaving me with this disgusting excuse for a koibito. Goodbye, Sakyo."  
  
And with that, she ran down the hall as fast as she could, leaving a devastated Sakyo behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kei got back to the last floor of the stadium, she ran out to the arena just in time to see Kurama's fight with Karasu begin. She stood at Yusuke's side, waiting for the fight to begin. She looked at Karasu and he looked at her. His eyes narrowed as if to say "You shouldn't be here."  
  
Kei shook her head at him. She knew he didn't want her to see this, but she had to, even if it would hurt her some. Karasu sighed. He knew he couldn't change his little sister's mind. A few seconds later, the fight officially began and the two fighters charged at each other, Karasu with his bombs and Kurama with his whip...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: ^_^ Hehe. I made a cliffy! Haha. Don't you guys fall off now.  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ceres: Oh, and before I forget, Kurama, would you please fetch Hiei. I want him to do the disclaimer next chapter.  
  
Kurama: If I do can I leave?  
  
Ceres: Sure... When the story is over! ^^  
  
Kurama: *sigh* Review or I'll never escape! 


	14. Eternal Pain

Ceres: Yo! 14th chapter! Woohoo! ^^  
  
Kurama: Congratulations.  
  
Hiei: Hn... What the fox said...  
  
Ceres: ^^ Thanks, guys! Hiei, hun, would you do the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: Does it look like I have a choice?! Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, the only exception is her own original character, Kei.  
  
Ceres: Arigatou, Hiei. On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two fighters charged, Karasu and Kurama, and met with a large explosion. Kei turned away. She couldn't watch one of her most loved ones get killed. Yusuke noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She smiled at him and said "I'm going somewhere for a while... Make sure Kurama doesn't get killed. That's all I ask for now, Yusuke."  
  
She walked away and walked down the halls of the stadium, her head tilted down so her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. She knew Touya and Jin were around so she was looking for them. She wanted comfort, and she always found it in them. She turned a corner but felt someone from behind wrap they're arm around her waist and cover her mouth with the other hand. She struggled but her captor's grip was too strong for her. Kei was dragged into a room and pushed onto a chair. She looked up at her abductor and saw the person she hated, and yet cared for, the most, Sakyo. He looked at her, eyes burning with fury and somewhere behind the anger, pain. He yelled "How could you do this to me, Kei? I thought the love we had for each other was inevitable!"  
  
Kei looked away, years of held back tears brimmed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakyo... You might not understand but, I was afraid of what you have become... And I couldn't stop it... I'm a worthless coward... I don't deserve love anymore... I truly care about you, Sakyo, but... Something about you has changed and it frightens me to know that the man that I once loved has that attribute... I don't know exactly what it is about you that frightens me... But whenever I say that I care for you, it gives me the feeling that it wasn't meant to be... and that I should let you go... I don't deserve to love anyone anymore... I deserve to rot and die alone... I'm sorry..."  
  
He turned away, not revealing his streaming tears, and said "Well... It's too late now... I think I can forgive you but... it depends on what the future brings..."  
  
She looked up as he was about to leave and said "Wait, Sakyo!... Please... Do me just one more favor..."  
  
He stopped and looked back at her after wiping the tears away and nodded. "Please... show me the old Sakyo... before your time comes... I want to see him again... Please, just do me this one thing..."  
  
Sakyo walked up to her and helped her up. They're faces were inches from each other and they gazed into each other's eyes. His expression became softer and his eyes became a deep blue that weren't like his cold, icy ones. He placed his mouth near her ear and whispered "I loved you... And now it's time to say goodbye, my love."  
  
Kei threw her arms around his neck and said "Farewell, Sakyo... It was wonderful while it lasted... In those days we were together, I don't recall ever being unhappy. I loved you... Goodbye..."  
  
He kissed her quickly and walked away. Kei knew she had made a mistake... Years ago, she swore to herself that she would never say goodbye to anyone... Kei knew she had to pay the ultimate price, eternal pain. Regretfully, she walked out of the room and headed back to the arena. When she arrived, her tears were dried and she saw that Kurama had transformed to Youko and her elder brother transformed to his full demon form. At that very moment, countless bombs surrounded Youko and exploded, causing him to return to his human form. He fell to the ground and Juri began to count to ten. Kei returned to Yusuke's side and watched anxiously as the seconds ticked by. Thankfully, Kurama started to get up and a deadly plant rose from the ground and pierced her brother in the chest. Kei gasped and tears streamed freely from her eyes. Before he fell, Karasu looked at her and mouthed five words, "Goodbye, sister... I love you..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: *crying* Karasu died!  
  
Kurama: *pats her on the back* It's ok. At least he said goodbye...  
  
Ceres: But... it's so sad!  
  
Hiei: Hn... Baka ningen, baka fox...  
  
Kurama: *glares at Hiei*  
  
Ceres: How can you be so insensitive?! Go away, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: With pleasure... *leaves* 


	15. False Death

Ceres: *sniff* The next few chapters will be a bit angsty... *sniff* And also a bit sad... *cries* Oh darnit, I can't keep it in anymore! Okay so a few people are going to die here and there but... it won't be the main characters.  
  
Kurama: *pats her back* It's ok...  
  
Ceres: No it's not! Just... do the disclaimer, please...  
  
Kurama: Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karasu looked at Kei and mouthed five words "Goodbye, sister... I love you..."  
  
Karasu fell and another wave of tears burst from Kei's eyes. The only one in her family left had just died in a fight against the one she loved. She felt lost and alone. She ran up to Kurama once she heard Koto announce Karasu's loss. He stood up on his own and she threw herself in his arms, weeping in his chest. Kurama held her onto him. They stood there, not minding the annoyed audience yelling at them to leave the arena. She took one last look at her late brother, who was now a flower, and helped Kurama off the arena. When she reached the team, she looked at Yusuke and said "I'm going to treat Kurama's wounds. If I'm not back by the time your fight starts, then keep in mind that I wish you luck."  
  
Yusuke nodded and she continued to help Kurama to the locker room. When she got there, she laid Kurama down on one of the benches and got some bandages and herbs for his wounds. She gently removed his shirt and cleaned his wounds. He looked up at her and said sadly "I'm sorry, Kei... I didn't mean to cause you such pain..."  
  
She put a finger to his lips as to tell him to stop. A few tears fell but that was it, she had no more tears. "It's alright. This is the way Karasu wanted it to end and I honor his decision. It's not your fault, its Toguro's. He's the one that separated us in the first place. Don't regret this fight. It was his last wish that you defeat him."  
  
Kurama understood and she continued to dress his wounds. When she returned to his shirt, she found a piece of paper between the ripped folds of the clothe. She took it out and unfolded it. It read:  
  
To Kurama and my sister,  
  
I thank you for relieving me of my wretched life. Kurama, I'm guessing that you would like some explanations? I will explain everything so I can save my sister from some painful memories. Kei and I used to live in peace with our family, that was many years ago, about 150 at the most. One day, a strange man came to us and said he had to talk to our parents. We brought him to them, thinking that he would not harm them, and left them alone in a room. When the man came back out, we found our parents dead. Kei and I fled to escape the terrible pain that the man had inflicted upon us. 100 years later, another man came to us and demanded to see me. Unbeknownst to the both of us, it was Toguro. He asked to fight me and I accepted. Kei watched from the sidelines as Toguro and I battled. I lasted quite a while but he had me. I was exhausted and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. I had no chance, he could have killed me with one attack if he wanted to but he offered that I train with him. He said that I had the potential to get stronger and if I joined him, I would be strong enough to protect Kei and I. Naturally; I asked if Kei could come, but he refused. I hesitated but realized that it would be best. That decision was my worst. Ever since then, Kei and I have been separated. Kurama, please, take care of my sister. Kei, I'm sorry and I thank you for helping me find a great opponent like Kurama. Stay strong and live without the burdens and pains of your past. Goodbye.  
  
Best wishes and blessings,  
  
Karasu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama read the letter from over her shoulder as she wept. Kei turned around and buried her face in his chest again. The tears had returned. Kurama comforted her as best he can. When the tears were gone, Kei decided to watch Yusuke fight. She helped Kurama walk out to the arena and they found the arena in pieces, Yusuke ground sliding towards the wall and Toguro standing there with a smug grin on his face. Everyone looked above Toguro to see Puu flying towards Yusuke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We all know how the conversation between Yusuke and Genkai goes right? Right... Well, I'm not going to type it up because I can't waste time, I have NJPASS tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Genkai and Yusuke were finished, Toguro decided to kill one of Yusuke's friends and turned to face Team Urameshi and Kei. Kei couldn't take it anymore. She had love and pain. The two just couldn't mix. She wanted all of this to end now. But she knew how all of this would end. And knowing Genkai, she's messing with other people's minds, just like Toguro. With her bangs shadowing her eyes, Kei stepped up and said "If you must, kill me Toguro..."  
  
Everyone stared at her in disbelief, even Genkai. Then she heard Kurama, Touya, Jin, and Yusuke yell "Kei, don't do it!"  
  
Kurama was frozen on the spot. Yusuke was panicking as well as Touya and Jin. Kei just walked slowly towards Toguro and said "You separated my brother and I, you ruined my life, and caused me much pain. For all those things, you are guilty and I can never forgive you. All this pain... it has to end. Kill me know."  
  
Toguro smirked and walked up to her. He brought his fist back and thrust it towards her. It hit her hard right under her left breast, barely missing her heart. She looked up at Yusuke and said weakly "Yusuke, I leave the rest to you...Don't let him... win... I trust... you with... all my being..."  
  
And with that, Kei collapsed on the floor and Toguro disappeared from her side. Kurama finally found the strength to walk and run towards his fallen love. He picked up Kei in his arms and buried his face in her neck, weeping. She opened her eyes and said "Ku... ra... ma..."  
  
Kurama didn't look up and just said "Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: I'll leave it at that. For now, I have to go to bed before my mom starts yelling at me. Damn testing tomorrow...  
  
Kurama: Review, please. 


	16. Happy NotExactlyTheEnding

Ceres: I might be able to add the last death in this chapter. If not, then you guys will just have to wait till the next one. By the way, the story will probably be over in at least 5 chapters. I might be able to make a sequel but before I do, I'm going to have to finish my other stories that have been on hiatus for the longest time.  
  
Kurama: You'll finish those stories soon enough.  
  
Ceres: Thank you, Kurama. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But it doesn't hurt to dream, does it? ^^;; By the way, there will be a lot of spoilers in this chapter of Tournament's End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke was overwhelmed. He made a promise to Kei and know she's dead (at least he thought she was *wink*). He was on all fours on the ground, head bent down, and shoulders shaking from uncontrollable tears pouring from his tightly closed eyes. Toguro had hurt too many people and it was his job to stop him. If he didn't, Genkai's, Kei's and Karasu's death would have been in vain. Yusuke slowly stood up, a strange aura surrounded him. He looked at Kei. Kurama was currently holding her in his arms and weeping in her neck, giving him the impression that she was really dead. Yusuke clenched his fists in anger and looked down so his few strands of misplaced hair covered his eyes. Then he heard Toguro say "Do you think that was sufficient for you? Or do I have to kill another one of your friends in order to get the point?"  
  
Yusuke was enraged. How many people must Toguro kill just for his own amusement? Was this all some sort of joke? Yusuke clenched his fists tighter and suddenly teleported to the opposite side of Toguro. Then Yusuke said "I've been pathetic... But I won't let you kill anybody anymore. You have caused too many people unbearable pain and it's time for you to taste what they are feeling."  
  
A blue circle enclosed around Yusuke's feet and a powerful aura clouded the whole stadium. Everybody was entranced by the power emitting from Yusuke's body. Memories of how Kei treated him during those fights in the woods ran through his mind. She reminded him of Genkai, rough and a bit of a smart-alec at times but still honorable. She was just as powerful a fire demon as Hiei. The one time she smiled at him, when she told him of her past, ran through his mind and a lone tear made it's way down his cheek. "Let's do this. I told you I'll never forgive you, now I'll never be able to forgive myself. So let's just do this..." Yusuke said.  
  
A swirl of power erupted from Yusuke and rose into the air, giving people the impression of one of Jin's Tornado Fists except much larger. Kei couldn't hear their short conversation but she could tell that Toguro had charged at Yusuke and now he was ground sliding towards the wall. Another aura surrounded the stadium but this time, it was Toguro's and Yusuke's mixed together. The power was overwhelming and the weak demons in the crowds began to cower in fear. Yusuke's aura kept in changing from red to blue, a sign that he was as angry as he could be. Then Toguro said "Are you hurting Yusuke? Feeling guilty? Well, don't worry it's just like the chicken pox. Once you get a taste of it, it never comes back. Throw off the bags of guilt and you can become as powerful as me. Give yourself control!"  
  
"Shut up, Toguro. I'm not like you. I just won't throw people away. If it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't have gotten this far. This goes especially for Kei. She risked her life trying to train me and I won't let that go unnoticed. I made a promise to her, that I would defeat you. And I don't expect to betray her trust..." Yusuke said, cutting of Toguro.  
  
Toguro began ranting again and Yusuke punched him. Toguro ended up tossing in the floor in a ground slide. When he stopped, Yusuke launched a Spirit Gun and Toguro slid back even more. Then Yusuke said "Get on your feet! I'm firing one last shot with all I've got and it's going to end this fight one way or another. So no stupid surprises or fakes. You show me everything you've got right now. If I win this time, I don't ever want to see you back up again!"  
  
Toguro grinned menacingly. He began to rant again and when he finished, Toguro increased his power again, making him look even more like a monster. After another conversation of power started by Toguro, Yusuke charged up his Spirit Gun and energy burst from Toguro's body. After a long moment of charging up, Yusuke finally yelled "Spirit Gun!" while Toguro charged at the upcoming ball of energy.  
  
Anxiety spread across the stadium as everybody watched Toguro resist the last of Yusuke's energy. People froze where they were, their eyes fixed on the hideous demon.  
  
~~~Quick authoress' note~~~  
  
I'm tired of putting up the exact conversations from the video and I'm afraid of putting too many spoilers into the story. So I'm just going to put the details.  
  
~~~Authoress' note done~~~  
  
Toguro's demon body shattered and all that was left was his human body inside. He was ragged and worn. Yusuke fell to the floor moments before. Toguro fell and people watched in amazement. They did not notice Yusuke get up, but when they did, the whole stadium cheered. They were now safe from the demon Toguro. Yusuke collapsed again but Koenma and Kuwabara helped him up. Then he glanced at Kei and Kurama. Kurama still had his face buried in her neck but he wasn't weeping. "Is she...?" Yusuke asked Kurama.  
  
Kurama looked up at him and said "I think you should ask her for yourself."  
  
Yusuke knelt down before Kei and gasped. She was healed by Genkai (in Puu form!) and was now alive and well. She grinned and said "Hello, Yusuke. You did very well. Congratulations!"  
  
Tears brimmed at the edges of his eyes, blurring his vision. He couldn't believe it, she was alive! Then he yelled "Why the heck are you still alive?! Do you mean that I cried my heart out for nothing?! Kei!"  
  
Kei and Kurama laughed. She said "It was all a trick. He was messing with your brain, trying to make you find your true power. I knew how everything would end, so I sacrificed myself for you to find the power lying within."  
  
Kuwabara began to laugh and said "She made you look like a little kid, crying like that!"  
  
Yusuke got up and immediately began to beat up Kuwabara. "Kei!" they heard two voices yell from behind them.  
  
Kei turned around just in time to see Jin jump on her. He pinned her to the ground. She looked up at him and saw tears streaming from his blue eyes. "Don't you ever, ever, EVER do that again, Kei! You had Touya and I worried sick 'cause o' you!"  
  
He got off of her to reveal Touya. Silent tears stained his cheeked. She wiped them away and looked up at him. Out of all her brothers, blood related and adopted, he was the one she favored most ever since Karasu's death. Pain and worry were noticeable in his cold blue eyes. "You had me VERY worried, Kei. Don't do that again..." he said, choking on his own words.  
  
She looked down, unable to meet his eyes, and murmured "I'm sorry, Touya."  
  
Fortunately, Jin and Touya forgave her quite quickly and they all turned back to watch Yusuke beat the living hell out of Kuwabara. Kurama came behind Kei and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. This is how everything is supposed to be. Now, everything was normal...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: Don't be fooled by the dramatic ending! There is still more chapters to come!  
  
Hiei: Review or I'll kill you in your sleep! 


	17. Death Wager

Ceres: Again, there will be a death in this chapter but I won't say whose. All the conversation from the last chapter came directly from the video Tournament's End with a few minor details by yours truly.  
  
Kurama: Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei sighed and said "Beat him up anymore, Yusuke, and you'll run out of energy. And I don't think you'd want to anytime soon." Yusuke stopped.  
  
She knew Sakyo would soon destroy the stadium with a bomb and Yusuke would regret it if he passed out right before that happened. Sakyo approached the group that consisted of Kurama, Kei, Koenma, Hiei, Yusuke, Jin, Kuwabara, and Touya. He walkd towards Koenma and said "Well... I do believe we had a little wager, Koenma. I have to admit, I should have known what Toguro was thinking. But that's in the past and I have to pay the price. If I recall correctly, I believe I bet my life on Toguro's victory, did I not?"  
  
Everyone stared at Sakyo and Koenma as the prince said "Bet's off. You lost your fortune. You're no threat to me now."  
  
Sakyo just began to talk nonsense again "Such kind words. But where's the thrill in gambling if you know you can get out all of your bets? Don't worry. I'll take care of that myself."  
  
Sakyo pulled a remote control out of his pocket and pressed a large, red button. Skayo said "The stadium will be turned into ruins, taking me and my ambitions along for the ride."  
  
"I was afraid of this..." Kei said quietly.  
  
Kurama heard her and said "You knew this was all going to happen?"  
  
Kei nodded and said "If you knew Sakyo as well as I did, you would have known as well."  
  
Sakyo turned around and made his way towards an entrance to the inside of corridors of the stadium. Koenma tried to follow him but Kei stopped him and said "I knew Sakyo better than you ever will. I'll explain everything for him. But for now, let's get out of here."  
  
Koenma agreed and the group went to get the girls. They found the girls and saved Yukina from a near-death experience. Jin decided to fly the ahead and try to find a way out while everybody else continued to run through the halls, pushing the weak demons aside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: That's all I can update for right now. I promise that I'll put more later on today! *bows apologetically*  
  
Kurama: Review! 


	18. Goodbye

Ceres: Sorry! I didn't get to add another chapter after the last one like I promised! *bows apologetically* My mom dragged me to the mall, literally. This is... what... the 18th chapter?  
  
Kurama: -.-x Yes... I can't believe you can write the story but not keep track of the chapters.  
  
Hiei: Hn... baka authoress...  
  
Ceres: *sniff* *teary eyes* You're so mean...  
  
Hiei: I'll take that as a compliment...  
  
Ceres: *hits Hiei over the head over and over and over and over and over and over again until he's knocked out* There, that's better! ^^  
  
Hiei: @.@  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop* Anyway... Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei and the others ran down the corridors trying to find a way out of the stadium. When she passed a dark room with no door, she saw a timer there and ice cold blue eyes staring at her from the shadows. She got lost in those eyes and realized they were Sakyo's...  
  
~*~*~*Sakyo's POV~*~*~* (my first time doing this sort of thing)  
  
There she is... Running from my actions, again! Why is she stopping? Is she looking at me? No, she can't be... She hates me... I know that she hates me inside... It's clear in her eyes. And all I wanted was her... She threw it right at my face and ran... How could she? I loved her and she loved me. Then she ran. Was it my fault? She said that she loved me, but how can I believe her after all the pain she's caused me? Did I cause her pain? No... I loved her... How could love hurt? Was it because of my plan? No... It couldn't be...  
  
~*~*~*Kei's POV~*~*~*  
  
There he is... Why is he hiding in the shadows?... Is he afraid? Afraid of me?! No... It couldn't be... I'll miss him... It'll hurt me forever, leaving him. It'll create a large black void in my heart, causing me to feel alone and guilty. But I have to leave... He wants to stay here and die... I can't stop him. Knowing him for 25 years, you'll know that he's devoted and crazy at the same time. He'll stay for anything he believes in. My only option is to leave.  
  
Suddenly, I felt Kurama tug at my sleeve then I realized that we just had to leave right now. So looked back at those cold blue eyes that I cared about for 25 years and mouthed the words that I swore never to say again. "Goodbye..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: I SWEAR that I'll add another chappie. This time I'll take this seriously.  
  
Hiei: Hn... Yeah, right.  
  
Ceres: . It's true!!!  
  
Hiei: Keep telling yourself that...  
  
Ceres: That's it! *throws Kuwabara at Hiei* Take that!  
  
Hiei: O.O *moves but it's too late, Kuwabara landed on top of Hiei's back* Ahhh! Get this idiot off of me!  
  
Kurama: *moves towards Hiei*  
  
Ceres: Not another step, Kurama! He deserves to suffer.  
  
Kurama: *sighs* -.-x Review! 


	19. Welcome back, Sakyo

Ceres: Hehe... I told you I'd be updating right after the last chapter.  
  
Hiei: *still under Kuwabara (by the way, Kuwabara's unconscious)* Get him off me, onna!  
  
Ceres: No can do, Hiei.  
  
Kurama: *moves forward to help Hiei*  
  
Ceres: I told you, Kurama, not another step.  
  
Kurama: *stops*  
  
Hiei: How could you do this to me, fox?!?!?!  
  
Kurama: *points to Ceres* Hey, she's writing all this. Everything I do is her decision.  
  
Ceres: Exactly, now do the disclaimer.  
  
Kurama: Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei could have sworn that she saw a flash of dark blue in Sakyo's eyes as she ran to catch up with the others, but she shook it off, along with the tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. The group ran and stopped when they reached a large portion of the falling ceiling blocking the entrance to another corridor. "What are we going to do? We don't have time to find a new exit!" Botan said.  
  
Kei strained to hear, she knew Jin was on the other side of the rock. Kei cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "Jin! Are you there?" at the rock.  
  
She put her ear to the rock and heard "Ya! Are ya there, Kei?"  
  
She yelled "Yea! Jin, do you have the gunpowder I gave you before?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Put some on the palm of your hand and blow it onto the rock then step back!"  
  
Jin did as he was told as Kei drew some runes on the rock with her finger. When Jin affirmed that he was ready, Kei yelled "Infernomancer's Cursed Fire!" with her hands positioned weirdly in front of her face.  
  
The rock exploded from the gunpowder and fire. The group along with the audience ran out just in time. The stadium exploded right behind them and some of the audience died from the falling debris. Kei stood a safe distance from the wreckage and stared at the rising smoke. Then she saw something emerge from the smoke coming from the stadium. It looked like a bird with a small mountain lion's body. It was a griffin. It had raven black feathers/fur and silver talons and beak. It landed at her side. It was small enough to crawl into her shirt and stay there with its head poking out of her collar. It positioned its body by her leg and purred as it rubbed its side against her shin. Kei picked it up and looked into its eyes. They were a deep blue color that she found all too familiar. Then she realized it, they were Sakyo's eyes. The old Sakyo's eyes. She smiled at the creature and muttered "Hello, Sakyo."  
  
Kurama stared at her and said "Kei... You okay?"  
  
Kei nodded and said "Kurama... This griffin has Sakyo's spirit..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: That's all for now... Gotta go to CCD...  
  
Kurama: Review!  
  
Hiei: *mouth taped by Ceres so he would shut up* @.@ 


	20. Saky

Ceres: Haha! The 20th chapter! Yay! ^^  
  
Hiei: *out from under Kuwabara* Finally, is this whole nightmare over yet?!  
  
Ceres: Not yet! Hehe... It's far from over... I'm planning on making a sequel...  
  
Hiei: Oh, dear God, No!!!  
  
Ceres: ^^ Hehe just kidding! Though I am 'considering' of making a sequel... It depends...  
  
Kurama: Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei stared into the blue eyes of the griffin and say Sakyo's spirit. His 'old' spirit, before he changed. The same fun-loving and caring spirit Kei fell in love with 25 years ago. Kei smiled and hugged the griffin. It squawked happily and climbed up to her shoulder. There it stood, proud and majestic, just like the old Sakyo Kei knew. She turned to Kurama and said "Let's go home."  
  
Kurama smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. The griffin, now named Saky (not Sakyo!), snapped at Kurama's head but Kurama dodged just in time. Kei glared at Saky and clamped his beak shut. "Now, now, Saky, behave or else. You're not Sakyo anymore but I still love you. Behave!" Kei said.  
  
Saky looked back at her and flapped its winged as an affirmative. Kei let go of its beak and walked on with Kurama. The group walked up to the hotel to retrieve their things, Kei, Jin, and Touya split from the group to go to their own rooms. When they got there, Kei turned to her two remaining brothers and said "I've decided... I'm going to stay with Kurama in Ningenkai..."  
  
Jin was about to object but Touya said "We understand your decision and honor it like any brother should. Just remember to visit when you can."  
  
Kei threw her arms around his neck as her thanks and ran into her room to get her things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: Gotta go... my bro wants a turn on the pc...  
  
Kurama: Where's you get the idea for a griffin.  
  
Ceres: From a book I was reading...  
  
Kurama: *sigh* Review! 


	21. Let's Go Home!

Ceres: This MIGHT be the last chapter... That is if my bro doesn't make me get off again... -.-x Blame all the shortness on my little bro! Oh yea...  
  
To Black-Fire Eclipse: No the last chapter was NOT the end. This chapter might be.  
  
To Hieiscarf: Sorry... Blame the shortness on my bro!!!  
  
To miyako: Hey if I ever need help, maybe you can help me with the sequel. ^^ That would be fun!  
  
To everyone that read this story: I thank you all for your support and loyalty to me! I really appreciate it. When I first wrote this story, I didn't know it would be so popular! I give you guys all the credit! You guys inspired me to finish this wonderful story that, I must say, turned out quite well. Thank you! *Kurama/Hiei plushies for everyone!*  
  
Hiei: Hn... Baka authoress... When is this story going to end?  
  
Ceres: When I see you with a better attitude, you jerk!  
  
Kurama: ^^;; Oh dear...  
  
Hiei: That'll be... hm... NEVER!  
  
Ceres: Then this story will last forever!  
  
Kurama: Hiei! Get over it already and behave!  
  
Hiei: Hn... Fine... I'll shut up...  
  
Ceres: Yay! ^^ Now that that's over, would you please do the disclaimer, HIEI!  
  
Hiei: Hn... Ba—  
  
Kurama: *growls* Hiei...  
  
Hiei: Fine! Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho! There! Ya happy?!  
  
Ceres: Yep! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Hiei, Saky, Puu, and Yukina stood on the grassy plains of Hanging Neck Isle waiting for their boat to arrive. Jin and Touya had already departed on another boat after goodbyes were exchanged. Kei was going to live with Kurama's family in the Ningenkai. Yusuke said "You know... I'm really going to miss this stupid place..."  
  
"Feels like we've been here for years..." Kuwabara replied.  
  
The ships horn sounded and everyone saw that it was close to docking. "Oh, our ship's arrived. Isn't that happy?" Kuwabara continued.  
  
"Back to skipping detention..." Yusuke said.  
  
"Video games..." Kuwabara said.  
  
"My human mother..." Kurama replied.  
  
"Various crimes..." Hiei added.  
  
"A new life..." Kei added happily.  
  
"Alright! Let's go home!" Yusuke yelled and raised his arms.  
  
Everyone cheered in agreement and celebrated for a few minutes. Then suddenly, a familiar voice said "Well 'excuse' me if I'm a little insulted..."  
  
The cheers stopped and Yusuke turned slowly muttered "Wait a sec..."  
  
There she was, Genkai. "You just going to leave that old fossil behind?" she asked.  
  
Everyone ran forward to greet her, everyone except Yusuke and Kei. Genkai noticed this and said "Must have rubbed off on me, dimwit, I died like you... half-hearted."  
  
Yusuke swallowed and yelled "Genkai! Come here, you beautiful hag!"  
  
He ran towards her happily and left Kei in the dust. She couldn't go over there and greet her old master. It was Genkai that told her never to say goodbye and she broke that oath, showing her true weakness and yet true strength, her emotions. "It takes someone of true power to love with all their heart. But it takes someone who is weak to say goodbye for they don't realize that they shall see their love again in another form..." were Genkai's wisest words she gave to Kei and those words are etched into her very heart.  
  
Genkai remembered her only female student very well. Just like the dimwit that she trained now, but more matured. "Hello, Kei. I haven't seen you in about 20 years... Turn around so I can see your face..." Genkai demanded.  
  
Kei turned around and looked into Genkai's eyes. There was content in her eyes, happiness, and relief. Genkai laughed lightly and said "You're still the same, Kei. You haven't changed a bit."  
  
Kei smiled and bowed. They continued toward the boat and boarded. Kei stood in front of Kurama, his arms around her waist, Saky on her shoulder, while the other stood at their sides. She was finally going to her new home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: Ok I guess this isn't the last chapter. But at least it was long than the others were! There is still a scene that I want to add that will be the real last chapter.  
  
Kurama and Hiei: NOOOO!!! O.O  
  
Ceres: Hehe! ^^ Review and inspire me! 


	22. Welcome Home, koi

Ceres: This just MIGHT be the last chapter... Unless I think of another scene while I'm typing this! ^^  
  
Kurama and Hiei: Don't you dare!  
  
Ceres: Since when did you control me? *innocent little face*  
  
Kurama: *sigh* Not the face!  
  
Hiei: I'll wipe that face right off with my katana, baka authoress...  
  
Ceres: *hides behind Kurama* Meanie... Maybe I'll decide to keep you here while Kurama roams free when the story's over... *evil grin*  
  
Hiei: No! Anything but that!  
  
Ceres: Then you are at my mercy. One wrong move or statement and you're staying.  
  
Hiei: Fine fine!  
  
Ceres: Now do the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: Hn... Ceres does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kei was called to the Reikai before she went home with Kurama. Koenma wanted the details on Sakyo's and Toguro's plans. Genkai was there as well. She and Kei, Saky on her shoulder once again, sat in chairs in front of Koenma's desk, the prince gazing at them intently. Koenma turned to Kei and asked "Since you knew Sakyo so well, do you mind telling me about him?"  
  
Kei shook her head and replied "Not at all, Koenma. I would be glad to, with the help of Saky here of course," she said as the small griffin nipped her ear lightly, "Sakyo was always kind and gentle towards me but wished death to everything else. He was twisted and I always thought it my mission to change him for the better. Soon, I fell in love with him and he was head over heels for me at the highest level. His love for me would never cease, he was obsessed, and he told me himself. Then he got the idea of making a portal to the human world to flood the Ningenkai with horrible demons of all sorts. His twisted goals were too much for me... I had to flee. He followed me, of course, to have his one and only love come back to him once again. I loved him, I truly did, but I was afraid. My heart told me to stay with him but something else inside told me to flee and that he would be alright. I trusted that feeling in my gut and continued to run. Every other month he would find me. He stopped just a month before I met Youko Kurama. I figured that he needed time off of following me to develop his 'master plan' to take over the Ningenkai. That gave me time to forget about him and fall deeply in love with Youko, even deeper than my love for Sakyo. When the Dark Tournament began and I saw Sakyo for the first time in 16 years, I knew how everything would end. I knew Sakyo all too well to not notice his plan. And knowing Genkai from 20 years ago, she definitely knew Toguro and how his mind works. Anyway, Sakyo was an egomaniac. He won't let anything that he's worked so hard on go to waste. That's why he exploded the stadium and his lab. That's all I have to say and all I have about my life with Sakyo."  
  
Koenma nodded and said "You may go now," he turned to Genkai, "So tell me about Toguro before he comes for his sentence."  
  
Kei stood up and left the room. She turned and bumped into someone a head taller than her. Kei looked up and saw the smiling face of Sakyo. His smile grew wider and he said "Hello, Kei..." in the same soft voice she knew so well and fell in love with.  
  
Kei smiled weakly and replied "Hello, Sakyo. I see you're here for your sentence. Well, I put in a good word for you so it shouldn't be that bad..." her eyes were covered by her bangs, "I hope you have a wonderful afterlife..."  
  
He took her chin gently and kissed her cheek. He gazed deeply into her eyes and said "I will. I'll see you soon, kay?"  
  
Kei nodded, even though she didn't know what he meant, and left the building with Saky. She met Kurama outside and waiting to take her home. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and led her through a portal to the Ningenkai. She and Kurama walked on until they reached a wonderful little house with a beautiful garden in front. Kurama hugged her and whispered in her ear "Welcome home, koi, aishiteru..."  
  
~*~*~*THE END~*~*~*  
  
Ceres: That's the last wonderful chapter of To Come Back!!! It's nothing like what I thought about earlier but this version is much better! By the way, I have a GREAT idea for a songfic CYOA for all those Jin fans out there!  
  
Kurama and Hiei: It's finally over! *tears of joy*  
  
Ceres: Yep! My first finished faniction! THANK YOU EVERYONE AND REVIEW!!!! ^^ So happy! 


	23. Authoress' Note Again: Please Read!

Ceres: Hey this will be the VERY LAST CHAPTER!!! Some people wanted some explanations from the last chapter.  
  
Kurama and Hiei: NO! WE'RE STILL HERE!  
  
Ceres: *knocks them out with bat* Will you two shut up while I finish this?!  
  
Kurama and Hiei: @.@ Oro... (sorry just had to do that ^^;;)  
  
For all those who are confused by Sakyo saying "I'll see you soon, kay?" He said that because Saky holds his spirit. He just had to be present for his sentence (sentence as in where he will go in Reikai ex: Limbo or Nirvana) then he would be transported back to Saky's body. While he's receiving his sentence, Saky's body holds the spirit of a regular griffin. Get it now? Okay...  
  
For all those who want me to have a sequel, I really could use a co-author since this story didn't finish when I expected it too. I had some writers' block while writing this. Anybody want to co-author with me for a sequel is welcome! Just email me at:  
  
Ceres-Firedemon@yyhmail.com  
  
OR  
  
CelestialWarrior_of_Fire@yahoo.com  
  
To Hieiscarf: This chapter is for you. Thank you for being ever so  
loyal me. *Youko plushie for you*  
  
To Black-Fire Eclipse: My first ever reviewer! *Kurama plushie for  
you*  
  
To hiei's-babe: I liked the ending too. Thanks you. *Hiei plushie for  
you*  
  
To Ich1g0K1tsune: Hey can't wait for a story from you! *Chibi Youko  
plushie for you ^^*  
  
To miyako14: Thank you so much! *Chibi Hiei plushie for you*  
  
To Shessha's Crazy: Lol! Nice rhyme. *Teenage Koenma plushie for you*  
  
To firekitsune15: Thank you very much! *Touya plushie for you*  
  
To Dark Goth Angel: Thank you, too! *Shuuichi Minamino plushie for  
you*  
  
Ceres: Well, I guess that's everyone! And to everybody else,  
Kurama/Hiei plushies for everyone! ^^ Thank you all and this is the  
VERY LAST CHAPTER of To Come Back! 


End file.
